Un Bouquet de Roses et de Lys
by TetsunaAkashi
Summary: Une histoire d'amour peut-elle vraiment naître entre le prince Akashi Seijuro, héritier au trône de Teiko, et Kuroko Tetsuya, leader de la rébellion qui a poussé le peuple tout entier à se soulever contre la famille royale ? Mensonge et trahison se bousculent mais, malgré tout, même un lys peut pousser au milieu des roses.
1. Prologue

_Un bouquet de roses et de lys_

Prologue :

 _« Cette nuit-là devait être la plus belle de toute. Cette nuit-là aurait dû être une nuit tranquille, sans nuage. Cette nuit-là, un jeune garçon était parti observait les étoiles. Cette nuit-là, quand le garçon rentra chez lui, il perdit tout ce à quoi il tenait. Et c'est au milieu des flammes qu'est naît « Phantom », cette nuit-là… »_

* * *

La première pensée qu'il lui venu à l'esprit fut :

 _« Rouge. Tout est rouge. D'un rouge brulant… D'un rouge flamboyant… D'un rouge sang… »_

Il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'observer. Oui, observer ses cruelles flammes ravagées son chez-soi.  
Tout n'était que confusion dans sa tête, le bruit des villageois qui s'agitaient autour de lui résonnait à ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement incessant et dérangeant. Il ne sut pas à quel moment il fut tombé à genoux, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche demandant désespérément de l'air. Il était perdu, il ne comprenait pas…

Ce ne fut que lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.  
Son ami lui hurlait de lui dire quelque chose, de lui répondre, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite maisonnette, maintenant complètement prisonnière des flammes.

Oui, sous ses yeux, sa maison brulée. Le feu, qui éclatait avec une fureur sans égale, lui prenait non seulement sa maison mais aussi sa famille.

Il ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était mis à pleurer et à hurler, même son propre crie lui semblait inconnu à ses propres oreilles, désespéré, bestial. Oui, lui de nature si calme et si discrète criait à la mort, il criait que ce cauchemar s'arrête enfin.

Alors qu'on ne lui prêtait plus d'attention, le jeune homme se leva en direction de sa maison, le bras tendu et tremblant vers cette dernière... Ses parents… Ses parents étaient encore dedans...

Il cria ces derniers, mais ne les vit nulle part.  
Lui qui, depuis sa naissance vivait sur cette petite colline, ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu. On l'ignorait, on lui hurlait de se taire, mais les cris du jeune homme à la recherche de ses parents ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il crut entendre son ami lui dire que tout irait bien mais qui serait assez fou pour y croire ? Pas lui, pas maintenant…

Comme si c'était la faucheuse qui guidait ses pas, il tituba doucement vers l'endroit qu'il n'avait toujours quitté des yeux. Il tomba certes à plusieurs reprises suite aux tremblements violents de ses jambes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever à chaque fois.

Il continuait à se rapprocher, observant de plus en plus près le feu rapide qui ne faiblissait pourtant pas malgré ses pleurs, comme si elles s'amusaient de son malheur. Le visage ruisselant de larme, il continuait d'appeler ses parents, de hurler de ne pas les lui prendre, de ne pas lui enlever sa seule famille, mais ses cris furent comme aspirer à leur tour par les flammes.

Il sentit soudain des mains l'agripper par les épaules, pourtant, avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas lui-même de posséder, il réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise qui l'empêchait d'avancer et courut en direction de la maison, les pleurs laissant cette fois-ci place à la rage.

Son nom était crié, on le suppliait de ne plus avancer, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il ne sut pas combien de fois il était tombé à plat ventre avant de pouvoir finalement attendre la porte d'entrée de la petite maisonnette qu'il ne reconnaissait désormais plus.  
Quand il put enfin pénétrer dans le salon, la chaleur des flammes lui fit réaliser dans quelle situation il était.  
Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il rencontra pour la première fois et de si près la mort. Oui, il allait mourir il le savait, il le souhaitait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur, non, loin de là, il était résolu.

On lui avait souvent reproché son côté obstiné et jamais il n'avait été plus d'accord avec cela qu'en ce moment. Pourtant, malgré la peur et la douleur, il aperçut quelque chose bouger.  
Alors qu'il s'y approchait, une poutre qui maintenait le premier étage s'écroula sous ses yeux. Les cris retentirent de plus belle mais le jeune garçon n'aurait pu dire s'ils provenaient de dehors ou de lui-même.

Tout était flou, tout n'était plus que confusion dans sa tête. La fumée l'empêchait désormais de convenablement respirer, les flammes lui arrachaient des cris de douleur qui se muait petit à petit en rage, c'était bien désormais la seule chose que le feu ne lui avait pas encore pris…

Et alors qu'il se sentait petit à petit partir vers l'inconscience, il comprit que la chose qu'il avait aperçu n'était en fait en rien une hallucination dû au manque d'oxygène, mais belle et bien une silhouette allongée au sol.  
Cette dernière se retrouvait coincée sous l'énorme poutre en feu qui était précédemment tombée.

C'est à ce moment-là que le garçon retrouva finalement ses esprits. Les sons lui revenaient comme de très loin, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et il put enfin crier de toute son âme le nom de la personne au sol, celui de sa mère.  
Avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, il se leva, bravant toujours les flammes et l'odeur de plus en forte du sang mais aussi de la mort. Il avait chaud, il avait peur, il avait mal. Il souffrait oui, mais pas d'une douleur physique mais souffrait de voir sa mère, au sol, le corps à moitié brulé.  
Ses jambes tremblaient, sa toux ne cessait de le gêner et sa vue commençait déjà de nouveau à se brouiller, pourtant il réussit le miracle d'atteindre sa mère.

Cette dernière pleurait et, avant de pouvoir rendre son dernier soupir, lui murmura ses dernières paroles. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, pas le temps de réaliser, pas le temps de répondre. Son ami était désormais plus fort que lui pour le soulever et l'emmener hors de la maison. Il hurlait qu'on le pause, qu'il voulait mourir ici avec ses parents, mais sa requête fut encore et toujours totalement ignorée.

Une fois dehors, tout ne fut pour lui que chaos, pourtant, il ne sentait rien, non plus rien. Ni la douleur, ni la peine.

Il observât ensuite, d'un œil sans vie, ses mains brulées où il y figurait encore le sang de sa mère.  
Pris d'une soudaine crise d'hystérie, il se mit à les frotter l'une contre l'autre sans jamais rien ressentir. Il se sentait sal, il se sentait mort.

Son ami aux cheveux châtain lui supplia d'arrêter, que c'était trop tard, que rien n'était de sa faute, qu'il serait là, pourtant, à son tour, il ne lui répondit pas. Il continuait de frotter sur ses mains afin d'enlever la suit, les cendres et le sang mais rien n'y faisait. Les larmes avaient laissé place à la furie.

On lui hurlait de se calmer mais rien n'avait de faire, ses mains lui semblaient encore pleine de sang. Elles étaient rouges, rouge d'un feu brulant, rouge de sang.

 _« …-roko-kun… »_

Les flammes, elles, telles venues de l'enfer, continuaient leur travail, brulées tout ce qui pouvait être important pour le jeune garçon.

 _« K…-ko-kun…! »_

Quelle idée avait-il eu d'aller observer les étoiles cette nuit ? Pourquoi était-il parti ?

 _« Ku…-ko-kun ! »_

Tout était de sa faute ! S'il avait été là, si seulement il était resté avec eux ce soir ! Et pourquoi ce putain de sang ne voulait-il pas partir de ses mains !

« Kuroko-kun ! »

* * *

Le jeune garçon se réveilla de suite. Il lui fallut néanmoins un peu de temps pour se remettre de ces émotions mais, sans réfléchir et par réflexe, il porta sa main sur son poignard, prêt à assassiner la personne l'ayant surpris durant son sommeil.

Où était-il ? Où étaient ses parents ? Les flammes ! Il faut les atteindre, il faut-

-Tu te réveilles enfin ? Je te rappelle que la réunion stratégique commence dans moins de deux heures et tu n'es toujours pas préparé.

Le jeune bleuté tourna lentement sa tête vers la source de ce vacarme et, au son familier de la voix, relâcha l'emprise de sa main sur son arme.

-Ogiwara…-kun ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, encore endormie.

-Eh nan, pas cette fois ! Je te rappelle qu'il est parti en mission à Seirin sous ton commandement.

Le jeune garçon entreprit de se lever, mais sa tête ne semblait décidément pas vouloir être de son côté aujourd'hui.

-Houlà, vas-y doucement Kuroko-kun ! Tu as passé une nuit blanche hier soir, ton corps n'a pas encore récupéré !

Kuroko grogna en réponse et s'assit doucement sur le miteux mais confortable canapé qui lui avait servi de lit pendant quelques heures.  
Il se frotta ensuite délicatement les yeux afin de mieux se réveiller, pourtant, il fut de suite surpris d'y retrouver des larmes.

-Kuroko-kun ?

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Kuroko dédaigna enfin lever la tête vers son compagnon d'arme et bras droit, Furihata Kouki.

-Tout va bien Furihata-kun…. Juste… Juste un mauvais rêve, lui répondit-il d'une voix sans vie tout en cachant rapidement ses yeux encore embués de larmes sous les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui entravaient la vue.

Oui, il se devait d'être fort, de cacher ses faiblesses et cela, aux yeux de n'importe qui, ennemis ou alliés. Il s'était pourtant promit de ne plus pleurer…

-Je ne voudrais pas te presser mais la réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer et… Comment dire…

Sous l'hésitation de son ami, Kuroko leva sa tête et comprit où il voulait en venir. En effet, ce dernier avait le regard braqué en direction de ses cheveux bleus clairs qui semblaient, comme tous les matins ou à chaque moment où il posait sa tête pour se reposer, à un nid d'oiseau après une tempête.

Kuroko soupira alors tout en priant qu'il arrive en moins de trente minutes à limiter la casse.

-Merci Furihata-kun de m'avoir réveillé, je vais me préparer maintenant, tu peux disposer, répondit-il légèrement exaspéré.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, sachant pertinemment que Kuroko devenait très vite de mauvaise humeur quand la conversation tournait vers l'état de ses cheveux le matin.

La vielle porte en bois une fois fermée, le bleuté se leva finalement en direction de la salle de bain. Il fit doucement couler l'eau afin de se laver le visage tout en espérant que les larmes et les souvenirs disparaitraient avec la sueur qui résultait de son récent cauchemar.

Alors que des gouttelettes d'eau glissaient lentement sur son visage, Kuroko observa son reflet.  
Il ne put que déplorait son état : une peau trop pale, des cernes énormes, des lèvres fines mais gercées, des yeux inexpressifs et fatigués et, bien évidemment, une tignasse qui partait dans tous les sens.

-Je sens que ça va être une longue journée…, déclara-t-il tout en lançant un regard de défis à son précieux et unique compagnon d'arme dans ces moment-là, son peigne.

Malheureusement, il lui fallut bien au moins une heure pour pouvoir avoir l'air un minimum présentable.

Alors qu'il venait à peine de finir de se changer, on frappa soudainement à sa porte et qui, sans attendre de réponse de sa part, s'ouvrit pour laisse apparaitre Furihata qui glissa délicatement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Tu es prêt Kuroko-kun ? C'est l'heure.

Le bleuté hocha de la tête, vérifiant néanmoins une dernière fois l'état de ses cheveux. Un petit rire parvient silencieusement à ses oreilles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore un peu de temps pour qu'ils retrouvent leur état normal.

-J'espère que tu as raison…

-Je ne suis pas ton bras droit pour rien ! Je sais exactement combien de temps il faut à tes cheveux pour retrouver leur état normal et cela rien qu'en les regardant !

-Une vrai prouesse dis-moi, répliqua-t-il tout en gardant son masque d'inexpressivité.

-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas un combattant hors pair mais au moins je peux me vanter de te connaitre par cœur !

Il n'allait pas le niais, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui connaissait Kuroko aussi bien que Ogiwara, son ami d'enfance, c'était bien lui.

Lorsque le bleuté eut finit enfin de se préparer en fermant les derniers boutons de sa chemise, un masque en forme de chat lui fit tendu. Kuroko l'accepta de ses deux mains et soupira avant de le poser délicatement contre son visage.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je dois continuer à le porter. On est bien dans mon quartier général, tout le monde connait mon visage, s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre Kuroko-kun ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que-

-Que c'est pour ma sécurité ?

-Exactement ! Tu ne dois pas à aucun moment baisser ta garde, d'autant plus qu'une rumeur circule en ce moment.

-Une rumeur ?, demanda curieusement cette fois le jeune bleuté.

-Oui… Apparemment, on aurait un traitre dans nos rangs…, dit faiblement Furihata.

Un silence pesant suivit. Pourtant, malgré l'annonce de son ami, Kuroko n'en tenait guère rigueur: il n'avait jamais réussi à faire entièrement confiance à quelqu'un ici, mise à part quelques exceptions bien évidement. Quoiqu'il en soit, une trahison de plus ou de moins ne changeait plus rien pour lui désormais.  
Néanmoins, son regard s'assombrit derrière son masque et Furihata le remarqua bien.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tant que je serai là il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets !

Sur ces bonnes paroles qui lui semblèrent sincères, Kuroko sentit une esquisse de sourire naitre sur ses lèvres derrière son masque. Mais afin d'empêcher toute tentative de le découvrir, le jeune leader se dirigea vers sa porte et sortit de la chambre avant d'entamer sa longue traversée à travers le quartier général de la résistance.

Alors que sa démarche devenait de plus en plus assurée au fil des secondes et que les regards convergèrent vers lui, un nouveau petit rire lui parvenu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc de si drôle Furihata-kun ? Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui va passer la quasi-totalité de sa journée en réunion.

Ce dernier se reprit rapidement, oubliant pendant quelques instants la très bonne ouïe de son chef supérieur et se reprit en toussant, dissimulant ainsi les restes de fou rire.

-Je me disais juste que vos cheveux étaient aussi rebelles que votre statut.

Ce fut simple et clair, presque vexant venant d'une autre personne que Furihata.

-Et le rebelle que je suis te remercie de me rappeler ce petit détail, soupira-t-il d'exaspération.

-Allons ! Ce n'était qu'une simple petite blague pour te détendre !

-Je dirais plutôt une pique.

-Comme d'habitude, tu es toujours aussi tendu et déprimant avant chaque conseil stratégique, déclara-il tout en faisant un semblant de moue.

-Je te rappelle que je porte le poids de toute une armée sur les épaules, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur dans ces moment-là, sinon l'ennemi en profitera pour retourner la situation contre moi avant même qu'on s'en aperçoit…

Kuroko décida alors de reprendre sa course, toujours suivit de Furihata sur les talons.

Alors qu'il passait, tel un félin, dans les couloirs du QG, les regards se firent de plus en plus insistants, tout comme les chuchotements. Et dire qu'il était pourtant connu pour sa discrétion sans égale grâce sa Misdirection… Peut-être que Furihata avait raison, son stress était tel qu'on pouvait le remarquer malgré sa faible présence…  
Pourtant, cela ne le déstabilisa pas. En effet, il était désormais connu de tous comme « Phantom », le célèbre chef rebelle qui se battait actuellement contre la féroce armée de l'empire Teiko.  
En plus d'être un excellent tacticien, il s'était avérer aussi être le meilleur assassin de ses troupes. Son nom était désormais craint de ses ennemis tout comme de ses alliés. Ce n'était néanmoins pas quelque chose dont il devait se plaindre, moins il se faisait d'ami, moins les trahisons faisaient mal…

-Nous sommes arrivés Kuroko-kun, tu es prêt ?

Il n'avait pas vu, plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il avait déjà atteint la salle de réunion où de nombreux chefs alliés de branche secondaire de la résistance l'attendaient.  
Il soupira alors un bon coup, laissant tout stress et toutes émotion derrière lui, et releva la tête, le visage sous son masque encore moins expressif que d'habitude, le regard froid, tueur, sans pitié. Une atmosphère glaciale l'entoura de suite et Furihata peinait alors à pouvoir garder un semblant de tranquillité à ses côtés.

Kuroko ouvrit ensuite sans plus attendre la porte et pénétra dans la salle où, ici aussi, l'atmosphère était à son comble.

Quand il entreprit de faire le tour de la table, personne au premier abord ne sembla le remarquer mais quand il frappa d'un faible mais bruyant coup sur la table, tout le monde fut surpris et se leva d'un seul mouvement de leur chaise.

Kuroko laissa ensuite glisser son regard sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui. Ces dernières ne bougeaient pas d'un iota, de peur de subir la colère du terrible assassin et leader « Phantom » peut-être.  
Ce dernier, après avoir vérifié d'un simple coup d'œil que personne ne portait d'arme sur soi, soupira et leur demanda de sa voix froide et sans émotion de s'assoir.  
Il exigea ensuite un bref résumé de la situation au front de la part de son bras droit, Furihata.

-La plus grande partie des soldats de l'empire se sont cachés dans le QG situé sous la montagne, au bord de Kaijo. D'après les informations que j'ai pu recueillir via nos espions en place, c'est là-bas qu'ils stockent leur réserve d'arme. Tant qu'on ne les aura pas arrêtés, on ne pourra pas atteindre la périphérie de la capitale et je ne parle même pas de pouvoir atteindre la porte du château de la famille royale.

A ces mots, l'ambiance s'assombrit… La famille royale… Celle qui, depuis des années, guidait le royaume de Teiko d'une main de fer mais d'une poigne à faire souffrir sa population depuis maintenant des décennies. Oui, si la rébellion s'était formée c'était avant tout parce que le peuple en avait assez de souffrir, de danser dans la paume de ce tyran à qui le profit et l'argent étaient tout ce qui lui importait.  
Les habitants souffraient, la famine était désormais chose commune, les maladies ravageaient tout sur leur passage, personne n'avait de droit que ce soit le droit de s'exprimer librement, de reprocher les nouveaux capitulaires signés, de se plaindre… Non, le seul droit que posséder la population était de sourire comme si tout allait bien, d'ignorer leur propre malheur, de pleurer seulement chez eux, de payer les impôts, de vénérer la famille royale et de voir les personnes chères autour d'eux mourir les uns après les autre.

Le roi n'avait pas seulement de l'argent et du luxe qui en découlait, il possédait aussi les vies de ses habitants, mais, pire encore, il leur avait enlevé le droit de choisir. Non, ils n'avaient jamais eu le choix, ils n'étaient que des pièces de Shōgi dans son petit jeu de quête de pouvoir.

Face à ce constat, plusieurs tentatives de rébellion avaient tenter de se liguer contre la royauté mais elles étaient, à chaque reprise, très vite étouffées dans l'œuf, et cela avant même qu'elle puisse voir le jour.  
Mais cette nuit-là, tout changea…

Alors que presque la totalité des personnes présentes dans la pièce fulminait de rage, Kuroko resta de marbre, pourtant, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, son esprit de tacticien en marche. Un grand silence s'installa jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit enfin de nouveau la bouche :

-Nous allons privilégier l'attaque contre le QG, dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Pourtant, un des lieutenants à sa droite, le lieutenant Matsuoka, se leva de sa chaise brusquement.

-Ne devrions-nous pas nous concentrer sur la capitale ? Nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux villes de notre objectif ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de temps !

Kuroko soupira intérieurement. Voilà pourquoi les hommes comme lui se retrouvait toujours coincé au poste de lieutenant, ils ne savent que se servir des muscles et non de leur tête.

-Hors de question, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre un risque pareil. Même si nous nous contentons de les surveiller, ils profiteront de la première faille qui s'ouvriront à eux pour contrattaquer.

-Mais nous-

\- N'oublions pas, lieutenant Matsuoka, que non seulement ils sont beaucoup mieux entrainés que nous, mais aussi que nous nous trouvons actuellement sur leur propre terrain. D'autant plus qu'avec la menace de se faire attaquer dans le dos à tout moment troublerai le jugement et la concentration de nos soldats au front.

Et ce fut tout, personne ne sut quoi dire en retour, fin de la discussion. Le lieutenant Matsuoka ne put alors que se rassoir sur sa chaise, battu mais convainque.  
Kuroko, d'un geste lent et calculé, tourna ensuite sa tête vers coéquipier.

-Furihata, combien de soldat avons-nous sous la main pour les diriger vers la frontière de Kaijo ?

-D'après mes rapports, il nous reste environ 5.000 hommes, tous armé de leur épée mais il nous reste très peu d'arc et-

-Nous reste-t-il des canons ? l'interrompt-il.

-Des canons ?

Furihata fut surpris tout comme l'assemblée autour de lui. Les canons n'étaient, en effet, plus vraiment l'arme la plus efficace et adaptée, surtout dans une telle situation où l'ennemi est confiné sous terre.

Voyant que personne ne voyait où il voulait en venir, Kuroko soupira et se leva.

-Nous allons utiliser une technique de chasse.

Tout le monde fut, une fois encore, incrédule mis à part Furihata. Il savait, en effet, que Kuroko avait, pendant presque toute son enfance, survécu en chassant avec son père depuis son plus jeune âge.

Le jeune leader saisit une carte où la montagne en question était fièrement dessinée. Il prit ensuite un marqueur et pointa à l'aide de ce dernier un emplacement précis où l'on pouvait observer une entrée.

-Imaginons que nous traquons une meute de loup cachée dans leur terrier. Nous allons, pour les forcer à sortir, procéder en plusieurs étape. Tout d'abord à l'aide des canons nous allons les enfermer vivants.

Une exclamation fut de suite entendue dans la salle mais elle fut vite dissimulée devant le regard froid et calculateur de « Phantom ». Non, dans ces moment-là, il n'était plus Kuroko, mais le chef des rebelles.

Il tenta alors d'ignorer les regards soit choqués, soit appréhensifs de ses « camarades » et reprit son marqueur pour tracer d'autres traits significatifs.

-Nous allons donc, à l'aide de ces canons, provoquer des éboulements à l'entrée Nord-Est et Nord-Ouest. Bien sûr, nous leur laisseront une chance de se rendre grâce à la sortie Sud où nous les attendrons. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, je veux le moins de mort possible, s'ils se rendent, je ne veux pas entendre le moindre cri. Dans le cas inverse, nous utiliserons de la fumée pour d'abord les aveugler et ensuite on les destituera de leurs armes. Encore une fois, je ne veux pas qu'on les attaque. De préférence, essayez de les faire rejoindre à notre cause, sinon faites les prisonniers. Une fois cela fait, nous pénètrerons dans le QG pour obtenir le plus d'arme possible mais rester sur vos gardes, certains ennemis seront encore cachés à l'intérieur à nous attendre.

Les hommes hochèrent de la tête tout en continuant d'écouter le plan à suivre.  
Tout le monde savait que, derrière son apparence glaciale, Kuroko évitait le plus possible de tuer. Beaucoup d'ancien lieutenant avait montré du doigt ce défaut, déclarant ainsi que jamais Kuroko n'arriverait à mener à bien cette révolution. Pourtant, ce dernier réussit à prouver le contraire et cela à maintes et maintes reprises.  
Petit à petit, il était même parvenu à s'approcher doucement du palais royale, gagnant bataille sur bataille, meurtre sur meurtre, trahison sur trahison. Plus personne ne pouvait désormais douter de ses talents et de ses capacités de meneur.

-Furihata, as-tu des nouvelles de la capitale ?

Ce dernier maintenait un regard froid et hésitant.

-Plus de nouvelle de la famille royale depuis l'attaque de la semaine dernière destinée à les priver de leurs provisions habituelles.

-D'accord, ils doivent sentir la pression montée. Cela ne m'étonnerai guère si après notre tentative de ce soir ils ne tentent pas de signer un armistice…

La réunion dura encore quelques heures avant que Kuroko puisse enfin enlever son masque à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il était désormais seul dans la grande salle de réunion où le moindre bruit était amplifié.

-Kuroko-kun, les troupes viennent d'arriver à la frontière, ils n'attendent plus que tes ordres.

D'une voix glaciale, Kuroko ordonna aux soldats de se cacher et d'attendre la nuit tombée.

Il fallait que ça marche, il fallait que tout cela se termine... Non seulement pour le peuple, pour tous les rebelles tombaient au combat mais aussi pour elle, pour eux…  
Pourtant, tout semblait si facile, trop facile…

Alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se fermer doucement, Kuroko s'allongea sur la table de réunion et fixa le plafond avant de profondément s'endormir de nouveau.

* * *

Des cris résonnaient à ses oreilles, les flammes dégageaient une chaleur désormais insupportable mais le jeune garçon lutait, il continuait à marcher vers la silhouette qu'il reconnut comme sa mère.

Alors qu'il s'écroula à ses côtés, la fumée se faisait de plus en plus envahissante mais le jeune homme n'en avait que faire tandis que ses yeux larmoyants se tournaient vers la personne qui l'avait mis au monde.  
Cette dernière tenta d'approcher sa frêle main tremblante vers son visage sans succès. Mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse tomber au sol, le bleuté la rattrapa et le contact physique permit à la jeune femme de retrouver ses esprits le temps d'une dernière et minuscule petite minute.

« Tetsuya… Mets fin à tout ceci… Mets fin à cette souffrance qui ravage notre pays depuis de si nombreuses années... Mets fin… A cette guerre… »

Une toux déchirante la coupa dans son élan mais pourtant, malgré l'approche de la mort, une détermination sans égale était visible dans ses yeux bleus claires qu'elle avait été heureuse d'avoir transmis à son fils.

« Tetsuya… Je… Je suis désolée de te laisser seul dans ce monde si cruel… Dorénavant, tu vas peut-être vivre des moments difficiles, des moments où tout te semblera désespéré… Mais quoiqu'il arrive n'abandonne pas d'accord ? Bats-toi pour ce qui te semble juste et pour ceux que tu aimes. »

Kuroko, comme en transe, hocha de la tête sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il ne regardait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, la seule personne qui avait désormais toute son attention était sa mère, la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qui mourait petit à petit sous ses yeux.

« Pardonnes moi Tetsuya… Je t'aime… »

.

.

.

Le jeune Kuroko Tetsuya n'avait pas tout de suite comprit l'exact signification de ces mots, lui qui a toujours vécu choyé dans l'amour de ses parents. Il avait, bien entendu, connu comme tout le monde ici la faim mais il avait vécu dans l'ignorance, dans le rêve d'une vie difficile mais heureuse, d'un royaume paisible.

Mais un rêve reste un rêve et quoiqu'il arrive un jour, tout le monde se doit de se réveiller. Kuroko fut, malheureusement pour lui, juste réveillé plus violement qu'un autre. Et ce ne fut en effet que quelques jours plus tard qu'il comprit de quel mal sévissait son royaume et que c'était ce même mal qui avait décidé de mettre fin aux jours de sa petite famille, leur supprimant ainsi le choix de continuer à vivre.

Il se l'était alors juré, il se souvient parfaitement de ce jour… Ce jour où il s'était promit à lui-même de mettre fin à la tyrannie de la royauté.

Et même si cela l'obligerait à se salir les mains à l'avenir, il avait décidé de mettre fin à la cruauté de la famille Akashi.

* * *

Voilà, mon prologue est posté =D ! Donc vous l'aurez deviné, c'est une fiction AU!Royal centré sur le AkaKuro (si cela peut vous aider à mieux vous projeter, imaginez-vous dans le contexte du manga/animé "Akagami no Shirayukihime").

Bon avant de clore ce chapitre, je voudrais préciser que c'est ma première fiction « Kuroko no Basket » mais aussi mon premier yaoi. Que de stress quoi, d'autant plus que je suis plus lectrice qu'écrivain !  
Les critiques et les reviews sont donc les bienvenues et j'espère vous revoir au chapitre 1 le plus vite possible.

Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, Akashi apparaît dans le prochain chapitre… Et certains risquent d'être surpris !  
 **Tetsuna.**


	2. Lys 1

_Un bouquet de roses et de lys_

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 1 en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Mais avant cela, je voudrais remercier **Kawaii Marshmallow** , **LemonStreet** , **ShiroNeko Nya** , **Nono** , **Rinfantasy** , **lys0212** , **Kuroko-SenPaille** , **NaomiWeaver** , **Metsi** et **Marie Morgane** pour avoir laissé un petit quelque chose. Je vais vous répondre vite fait ! :

 **Kawaii Marshmallow :** Eh oui, tu as été la première review à éblouir ma journée, merci !  
Sinon je suis vraiment contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, j'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez !  
Concernant le personnage de Kuroko, c'est vrai que ça change de le voir ainsi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as juste vu sa personnalité en tant que leader, plus tard, suite à certaines « circonstances » (SPOILS !), il retrouva la personnalité qu'on lui connait tous, enfin bon pas totalement, il a quand même vécu quelque chose de traumatisant.  
Quant à Akashi… Bon ben tu jugeras pas toi-même « s'enfuit ».

 **LemonStreet :** Oui, j'ai aussi remarqué les quelques répétitions, mais je vais tâcher de m'améliorer !  
Concernant les caractères de Kuroko et Furihata… C'est vrai qu'ils sont OOC mais… "rire démoniaque" on va dire que tout est prévu !  
Sinon, concernant la fiction SasoDei dont tu m'as parlé, je ne la connaissais pas et j'irai bien y faire un tour quand j'aurai le temps.

 **ShiroNeko Nya :** Je suis contente que le contexte te plaise et merci de tes encouragements, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^ !

 **Nono :** Merci de ta remarque, je l'ai bien prise en compte !

 **Rinfantasy :** Thank you very much !

 **lys0212 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que, malgré tes réticences envers Kuroko, tu ais apprécié mon prologue ! Je vais essayer de te faire changer d'avis sur son compte à la fin de ma fiction !  
En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura bien d'autres pairings et tu verras très bientôt Kise, Midorima, Aomine et Murasakibara !  
Sinon, comme petite anecdote, ton pseudo m'a bien faire rire compte tenu du nom de ma fiction.

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Merci à toi aussi ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir en voyant que je ne suis pas la seule qui aime ce genre de AU !  
Quant à Akashi… J'ai juste trop peur des réactions qui vont suivre !

 **NaomiWeaver :** Ah ça fait plaisir que le caractère un peu OOC de Kuroko t'ait plu ! Et qualifier mon style d'écriture de pure… C'est plutôt à moi de dire WAW ! Ce que tu m'as dit en quelques ligne m'as motivé au max !

 **Metsi :** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, ta review est aussi l'une des celles qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que, après tant d'enthousiasme, mon premier chapitre va te plaire !  
Sinon je trouve que Kuroko en rebelle ça fait vraiment classe et ça change. J'avais pensé faire du personnage d'Akashi un autre chef rebelle à ses côtés mais suite à certaines idées qui ont suivi je trouve que son rôle en tant que prince hérité, même si cela reste classique, celui qui me semblant le plus intéressant pour ma fiction.  
Mais tu sais que cette ressemblance avec Roméo & Juliette m'est aussi venu à l'esprit ? Malheureusement, cela reste néanmoins bien différent, je te laisse le plaisir de le constater par toi-même à l'avenir !  
Sinon, oui je regarde bien l'animé « Akagami no Shirayukihime », ce n'est pas l'un de mes préférés mais je pense qu'il vaut quand même le coup qu'on le regarde. Et bien évident, je suis aussi la saison 2 !  
Tu me rassures, niveau faute d'orthographes et tout ce qui suit, c'est peut-être la chose qui me stresse le plus ! Je me vois à chaque foi relire au moins 10X le chapitre en entier avant de le poster !

 **Marie Morgane :** C'est vrai que malheureusement, les AU!Royal ne sont pas vraiment répandus, c'est pourtant un des types de fiction que j'affectionne le plus.  
Sinon, c'est bien ma première publication, peut être que le fait que je lise énormément m'a aidé à développer mon style d'écriture ? En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente qu'il te plaise, en espérant que ça continue !  
Sinon concernant l'animé « Akagami no Shirayukihime » je te précise qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cette fiction, c'est uniquement pour préciser le contexte. En effet, il ne sera pas vraiment « médiéval », certains éléments plus modernes, tel que la présence d'une salle de bain dans le prologue le démontre.  
En tout cas, encore merci de ton soutient !

 **Erizu-sama :** Merci beaucoup d'être passé, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça comptait beaucoup pour moi et savoir que ça t'a plus, c'est que du bonheur (surtout que j'aime les longues reviews !).  
En voyant comment tu écrivais si bien tes chapitres, j'ai senti comme une pression quand tu m'as promis de la lire ! J'avais si peur que mon style d'écriture te paraisse enfantin ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! C'est bon, je vais bien dormir cette nuit !  
Sinon, merci d'avoir remarqué la structure, j'ai beaucoup misé dessus pour le prologue et savoir que ça a eu l'effet escompté, cela me donne envie de faire encore mieux !  
Au niveau de la faute d'orthographe que tu m'as cité… J'ai trop honte pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué moi-même !  
Et enfin, concernant Akashi, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle je ne peux encore rien dire, je veux laisser le plus de suspense possible pour l'instant pour un meilleur impact !  
Et encore merci pour tout !

Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, d'autant plus que je stressais vraiment beaucoup après avoir publié mon prologue mais quand je vois messages d'encouragements mais aussi les 14 Favs et les 21 Follows, je me dis que je pourrais mourir de bonheur !  
C'est ma première fiction, c'est donc aussi la première fois que je dévoile mes histoires à quelqu'un. Elles font parties de mon univers, et voir que ça a plus à tellement de gens, c'est juste magnifique. Alors encore merci beaucoup, si je trouve la motivation d'écrire c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. En espérant aussi que vos critiques vont me permettre de m'améliorer par la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

 _« Les rêves…_ _De frêles prisons qui semblent en apparences si innocentes mais qui, en réalité, cachent la véritable noirceur de notre âme.  
A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, ce rêve le hantait, l'emprisonnant dans son passé, comme si une force mystérieuse voulait lui rappeler sans cesse pourquoi il avait survécu cette nuit-là… »_

* * *

Des cris retentirent soudain dans tout le bâtiment. Ces derniers résonnèrent de façon tellement terrifiantes et désespérés que Kuroko cru, au premier abord, que tout ceci n'était en réalité que le prolongement de son rêve.  
Pourtant, force est de constater qu'il était pourtant bel et bien réveillé.

Il mit alors la main sur son arme de prédilection tout en jetant des regards interrogateurs autour de lui.  
Etaient-ils attaqués ? La mission avait-t-elle échoué ? Où est Furihata-kun ?  
Tant de questions tournaient sans cesse en boucle dans sa tête, formant ainsi autour de son cœur comme un étau qui se refermait doucement autour de ce dernier. L'inquiétude et non la peur lui permit de vite se reprendre, tandis qu'il posa silencieusement son masque en forme de chat contre son visage.

Alors qu'il se releva doucement de la froide table de réunion, ses pieds touchants délicatement le sol, le jeune leader se figea, sentant une présence à proximité de lui : on l'observait, il le savait, il le sentait, et face à ce constat, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
La petite salle privée où il avait pourtant pour habitude de se rendre, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi froide que maintenant. Tout mouvement, que ce soit celui des rideaux qui bougeaient au grès du vent ou de l'ombre des bougies qui se reflétaient sur les murs, lui parvenait telle une menace mortelle.

Kuroko, tous les sens en alerte, se stoppa immédiatement dans son mouvement, puis, sans perdre une seule seconde, fit glisser délicatement son poignard de son fourreau, faisant ainsi résonner dans la petite salle, un son métallique et glacé.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, seul le bruit de sa respiration saccadée lui parvenait à ses oreilles.  
En effet, les cris provenant du couloir furent, en un instant, tous oubliés. Le jeune assassin s'était pendant longtemps entrainé afin que son ouïe puisse supprimer tout bruit superflu qui pourrait le déconcentrer lors de moments tel que celui-ci.

Quand il remarqua néanmoins que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante, il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer : d'ordinaire c'était lui qui attaquait ses ennemis par surprise, pas l'inverse.  
Il fit alors ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire dans ces moments de panique : il inspira un bon coup, ses yeux se glacèrent, ses émotions l'abandonnèrent, puis expira comme si toutes ses craintes quittèrent son corps de même que son souffle. Alors qu'il se sentait désormais vide de toute angoisse, les battements de son cœur maintenant inaudibles, ceci lui confirma une chose : « Phantom » avait pris le relais.

Soudain, une soif de sang lui parvint telle une claque, froide et brutale, manquant de lui faire faire un pas en arrière. Toutefois, cela eut pour mérite immédiat de lui faire réaliser la localisation de sa cible et de s'y concentrer.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Oui, cette respiration, lente et profonde, qui attendait la moindre ouverture, la moindre petite erreur de sa part.

Alors que la situation semblait figée sur place, comme arrêtée dans le temps, Kuroko attendit. Il continuait d'observer l'endroit où son assassin présumé se dissimulait, lui faisant comprendre, au passage, qu'il connaissait désormais sa position : l'avantage avait été rompu.

C'est peut-être parce que lui aussi était arrivé à cette conclusion, que l'homme en question sortit de sa cachette, l'air de rien.  
Les yeux de Kuroko se mirent dès lors à examiner de la tête au pied l'individu en face de lui, repérant immédiatement dans sa main gauche, une dague. Cela confirmait bien ses soupçons : il était bel et bien venu l'assassiner…

-Alors, c'est donc toi, le célèbre et redoutable « Phantom » ? Tu es encore plus petit de ce que dises les rumeurs !

Kuroko, s'il était vexé par ce commentaire désobligeant, ne laissa rien transparaitre. De plus, si son activité d'assassin lui avait bien apprit une chose, c'était de ne jamais baisser sa garde en conversation inutile.

-Pourtant, tu es bien digne de ta réputation pour me repérer si facilement. D'habitude, tes hommes ne le comprennent qu'au moment où ils se voient vidés de leur sang.

L'homme commença doucement à marcher dans sa direction et Kuroko ne perdit pas un seul instant pour se mettre en place : le poignard placé en biais comme pour se protéger, les genoux fléchis, le visage inexpressif, prêt à sauter à n'importe quel moment sur sa cible.  
Il continua néanmoins de le scruter d'un regard sans vie, glacial.  
C'était un homme de très grande taille, des cheveux sombres et une stature tout aussi imposante. Conclusion : sur le plan physique, Kuroko ne faisait, comme presque à chaque fois, pas le poids. La prise qu'il exerçait sur son arme se fit d'autant plus forte.

Alors que l'imposant assassin continuait de débiter des paroles sans importance, ventant toujours plus son talent « spectaculaire » de tueur en série, Kuroko s'interdisa de l'écouter et d'entrer, de ce fait, dans son jeu, et cela même si ce dernier commençait à raconter avec détail comment il avait réussi, avec succès, à tuer une jeune fille innocente seulement avec la force de ses poings.  
Première règle du code des assassins : ne jamais laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, surtout par la colère.

Pourtant, sa concentration fut presque mise à mal quand soudain son adversaire lâcha son arme et que celle-ci tomba au sol. L'homme aperçu alors l'ouverture tant attendu et se jeta sans plus attendre sur Kuroko avec une brutalité sans pareil.

Le bleuté eut tout juste le temps de s'échapper de sa trajectoire, cependant, le petit saut imprévu le fit roulait au sol sur quelques mètres avant de percuter violemment le pied de la vieille table en bois.  
Malgré la douleur, Kuroko se releva de suite : c'était connu, tourner le dos à son ennemi revenait tout simplement à se laisser tuer.

-Bon réflexe, déclara son opposant désormais à l'opposé de la salle.

Il devait trouver une solution et vite, il n'avait pas le temps de rester coincé ici.  
Son adversaire, de son côté, s'était lui aussi relevé et, afin d'intimider le bleuté, fit craquer ses poings avant de ramasser sa dague au sol pour ensuite se mettre, à son tour, en position d'attaque.

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, l'homme s'élança vers lui avec force. Sans pour autant en être effrayé, le bleuté, d'un geste rapide et précis, lui jeta son masque de « Phantom » au visage, à la plus grande surprise de son asseyant.  
Ce dernier, stupéfié par cette attaque inopportune, jura de plus belle mais quand il voulut reporter sa colère sur le plus petit, il ne put constater que le jeune assassin n'était désormais plus devant lui.

Sans plus attendre, Kuroko le frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau de l'estomac. L'homme se plia instantanément en deux, le souffle coupé. Mais, sans lui laisser un temps de répits, Kuroko en profita pour lui jeter son genou à la figure avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.  
Mais rien à y faire, l'homme restait toujours debout malgré le sang qui perlait désormais sur son visage où l'on ne lisait plus que colère et rage.

-Je vais te tuer !, hurla-t-il d'une voix à en donner froid dans le dos.

Mais avant même qu'il put mettre ses paroles à exécution, Kuroko se jeta sous la table, et, d'un mouvement sec et contrôlé, prit appuie sur ses jambes pour se jeter derrière lui, le poignard posé contre sa trachée.

-Au moindre mouvement je te tranche la gorge, c'est clai-

Mais avant qu'il ne put finir sa phrase, une puissante main se raffermit sur son poignet, lui arracha ainsi son arme, puis le fit percuter le mur d'en face.  
Sa réception brutale sur le dos chassa l'air de ses poumons dans un bruit étouffé. La douleur fut telle que Kuroko sentit des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Toutefois, il se retourna instantanément vers son adversaire, ne lui laissant ainsi pas la moindre nouvelle ouverture.

Caché par l'obscurité de la nuit, le bleuté se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang afin d'éviter toute expression pouvant démontrer sa souffrance à l'heure actuelle. Il sentait désormais une douleur lancinante provenir de son épaule gauche et s'il ne s'était pas retenu une seconde plus tôt, il était sûr qu'un cri de douleur se serait alors échappé de sa bouche.  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, son ennemi ne devait en aucun cas discerner ses faiblesses, qu'elles soient mentales ou physiques.

Ce dernier, justement, ne disait bizarrement plus rien, enfin décidé à en finir avec lui. Rage et envie de tuer se lisaient sur tout son visage et Kuroko en eut presque un mouvement de recul.

-Ton petit jeu a assez duré ! Je vais te buter et offrir ta tête à la famille royale ! rugit l'assassin, sa dague pointant en direction de la tête de notre ombre.

-Je suis bien d'accord, ça fait déjà trop longtemps que ça dure… Je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser avec un pseudo-assassin comme toi, répondit-il, ses yeux devenant encore plus froid qu'il l'était encore possible.

Devant une réponse aussi calme et froide et des yeux aussi vides et glacé, l'homme aux cheveux sombres en fut paralysé sur place et c'est à ce moment-là que Kuroko s'élança une nouvelle fois vers lui.

Il sauta sur la table de réunion avec rapidité, puis prit appuie sur cette dernière de son pied droit et sauta au-dessus de l'homme, médusé. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour se défendre que le bleuté lui asséna un net et puissant coup au niveau de la nuque.

Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que l'homme s'effondra enfin au sol. Kuroko, ne le quittant pas des yeux, vérifia que ce dernier ne simulait pas l'évanouissement, et, sans perdre une seule autre seconde, ramassa son arme et son masque au sol pour courir vers la porte de sortie.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, le jeune assassin sentit l'odeur familière du sang l'envahir, lui donnant ainsi la nausée. Mais il ne se laissa pas le loisir d'observait plus longtemps ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et se hâta donc vers son bureau de commandement.

* * *

Arrivé sur place, Kuroko se réjouit de voir que, pendant son absence, Furihata avait déjà tous pris en main.  
Alors qu'il s'approchait, ce dernier le remarqua, d'abord surpris.

-Kuroko-kun ! Mais où étais-tu donc passé ?

-Désolé, j'étais occupé ailleurs. Mais dis-moi plutôt, que s'est-il donc passé ?

Le regard de Furihata s'assombrit.

-On a été attaqué par l'armée royale. Il était environ une centaine, tous armés. Ils sont entrés par l'entrée Sud et nous ont attaqué par surprise. Nous avons subi de lourde perte…

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Kuroko ne voulait pas être habitué, c'était bien d'apprendre la mort de ses hommes. Pourtant, comme on le disait si bien, la mort, en temps de guerre, n'avait rien de personnelle, la faucheuse frappait là où elle l'entendait, de sa faux cruelle, et sans distinction.

\- Quand est-t-il de la situation ?

-Tout est désormais sous contrôle, nous avons réussi à décimer le plus gros de leur effectif et le reste s'est enfui dans les bois. Nous avons environ soixante-dix hommes blessés et-

Pendant que Furihata continuait d'expliquer en détail la situation actuelle, les pensées de Kuroko dérivèrent.  
Comment… Comment avaient-ils pu savoir que durant cette nuit et uniquement cette nuit, leur base se retrouvait en état de sous-effectif ? Avait-il vu leur soldat partir ? C'est impossible, tout avait été prévu pour que cela ne se produise pas. D'autant plus que le fait qu'ils les aient attaqués par l'entrée Sud de la base prouvait bien qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'avec leur manque d'effectif c'était désormais leur seul point faible… Ils étaient donc informés non seulement du départ de leurs hommes, mais aussi du plan et de l'organisation de la base…

-Un traite…

Furihata sursauta lorsque Kuroko le coupa dans son monologue.

-Ils n'auraient jamais pu entrer ici sans l'aide d'une tierce personne.

-Ou-Oui, j'ai pensé la même chose, c'est pourquoi j'ai mené mon enquête.

Kuroko arqua un sourcil, Furihata ayant toute son attention.

-Les seules personnes au courant du plan de ce soir sont les lieutenants présents lors de la réunion stratégique et nous-mêmes. Je me suis donc tourné vers la piste des lieutenants et selon un rapport que j'ai reçu à l'instant, le commandant Matsuoka manque à l'appel et aurait disparu en même temps que les troupes ennemis… Je suis désolé…

Kuroko aurait voulu lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, que cela ne lui faisait rien, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sa bouche ou sonnaient faux une fois arrivé à ses lèvres.  
Il se contenta alors d'hausser les épaules, un sentiment de trahison coincé en travers de la gorge.

Mais Furihata n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que le lieutenant Matsuoka n'avait pas été qu'un simple soldat pour le bleuté. Il avait non seulement été son compagnon d'arme lors de nombreuses batailles, mais aussi celui qui lui avait tout appris : le maniement du poignard, le combat au corps à corps… Si le jeune leader était encore vivant aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à lui. Il pouvait donc dissimuler ce qu'il voulait derrière ses yeux qui semblaient sans vie, ou bien encore derrière son masque, il savait très bien, qu'au fond, il souffrait.

-Quand est-il du front ?, demanda Kuroko comme pour changer de sujet.

-Notre armée se rapproche petit à petit de la capitale. Ils ont réussi à gagner la dernière ville qui se dressait entre nous et notre objectif.

\- Et nos troupes à la frontière de Kaijo ?

-De ce côté-ci, tout va bien aussi. Ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé ici, ils doivent donc, en ce moment même, être en train d'attaquer la montagne.

-Je vois…

Encore une fois, tout lui semblait si facile… Mais, l'attaque d'aujourd'hui, quelle était donc son but ? Une offensive suicide ? Un moyen de faire retirer les troupes ?  
Plus Kuroko y réfléchissait, plus la situation lui semblait illogique.  
Mais que mijote donc la famille royale à la fin ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il continua de fixer un point invisible dans la pièce, les yeux fatigués. La douleur à son épaule n'avait pas encore complètement disparu et le lançait tandis qu'il sentait comme des brulures aux niveaux des côtes.  
En conclusion, d'un point de vue extérieur, Kuroko semblait revenir d'un champ de bataille à lui seul, ce qui n'était pas vraiment éloigné de la réalité. Toutefois, cela titilla le caractère anxieux de son acolyte.

-Kuroko-kun, tu devrais aller te reposer. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, d'accord ?

Le bleuté le fixa alors d'un regard vide, épuisé. Il était le leader, comment pouvait-il se permettre d'aller se coucher alors qu'en ce moment même ses propres hommes souffraient ?

-J'ai bien assez dormi, merci. Je vais plutôt aller voir à l'infirmerie si mon aide est requise.

-D'accord, se résolut-t-il, sachant pertinemment que son leader était quelqu'un d'obstiné et qu'une fois qu'il avait une idée ou une conviction en tête, il ne la lâchait plus.

Le bleuté savait très bien que son bras droit s'inquiétait pour sa santé et que c'était dès lors injuste de sa part de lui répondre de manière aussi sec, de plus qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. C'est vrai qu'il enchaînait depuis quelques semaines les nuits blanches et le combat qu'il venait très récemment de se terminer avec quelques blessures n'avait rien arrangé. Mais, pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à écouter ses conseils.

Il tourna alors les talons vers la veille porte en bois d'un pas décidé, mais avant de pouvoir sortir de la petite pièce, Kuroko se retourna vers son ami.

-Furihata-kun… Je suis content que tu ailles bien…

Mais avant que la personne concernée puisse lui répondre, il ferma derrière lui dans un silencieux grincement la porte en bois.

Aujourd'hui aussi, il avait survécu, et il allait tout faire pour continuer ainsi… Encore et toujours, il continuerait à se battre... Jusqu'au moment où, un jour, il puisse dire la tête haute, qu'il est fier d'être nait dans ce royaume…

* * *

Kuroko fut surprit lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie. En effet, cette dernière n'était désormais plus l'havre de paix telle qu'elle était pourtant connue, mais un endroit froid où les cris et les appels à l'aide se faisaient entendre de toute part.

Alors que Kuroko appliquait de l'onguent sur la blessure d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Les cris cessèrent pour laisser place à un homme, essoufflé, qui semblait avoir couru un marathon à lui seul.

Kuroko se leva alors de sa chaise, souri à la jeune femme aux cheveux courts tout en lui demandant de continuer à appliquer la pommade sur la blessure, puis se dirigea vers son bras droit.

-Furihata-kun, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Ce dernier, plié en deux et les mains prenant appui sur les genoux, lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main de patienter le temps de retrouver son souffle.

-Le QG… La montagne… Fini…

Le sang de Kuroko se figea. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, agrippa Furihata par le poignet et le traina à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

Une fois arrivé dans un couloir peu fréquenté, Kuroko se tourna vers le jeune homme, toujours aussi essoufflé.

-Tu as vingt secondes pour retrouver ton souffle avant de tout m'expliquer.

Furihata lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et, une fois remis de sa longue course à travers la base, releva la tête d'un air grave.

-L'attaque contre le QG, à la frontière de Kaijo, vient de se terminer.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Kuroko déglutit silencieusement avant de poser la question fatidique.

-On a réussi ?

-Oui, la mission est un véritable succès. Tout le monde s'est rendu sans faire d'histoire et toutes leurs armes sont désormais à nous. Nous avons gagné.

Si Kuroko avait été quelqu'un de vive et de naïf, il aurait, à cet instant, sauté littéralement de joie. Pourtant, malgré la bonne nouvelle, quelque chose continuait à lui crier de faire attention, que tout le cela était bien trop facile. Comment des hommes armés et entrainés pouvaient-ils déposaient les armes sans la moindre tentative de compromis ?  
D'autant plus que, malgré la bonne nouvelle, Furihata continuait de porter cette expression beaucoup trop sérieuse pour l'occasion.

Puis, comme frappé par la foudre, Kuroko demanda :

-Comment ça « on a gagné » ?

-Ils arrivent…

A ces mots, la température de la pièce sembla comme perdre plusieurs degrés. Le bleuté sentit ensuite ses mains devenir subitement moites tandis que les battements de son cœur tapèrent de plus belle et qu'il se mit à avoir des sueurs froides.

-Q-Qui ça ?

Furihata le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'angoisse clairement visible dans ces derniers, puis déclara d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire :

-La famille Royale arrive, Kuroko-kun… Ils renoncent, dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Et là tout sembla s'arrêter.

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient désormais passés depuis la révélation de la venue de la famille royale.  
En se rendant à son bureau, Kuroko ne put qu'entendre les mots « armistice » et « cessez-le feu » dans la bouche de chaque personne qu'il rencontrait en chemin.

L'effervescence de la nouvelle avait été comme une bombe lâchait en plein milieu d'une foule : on avait crié, on avait hurlé, on avait pleuré de joie. Devant tant d'émotion, Kuroko se souvient avoir retenu un sourire.  
Peut-être était-il tout simplement paranoïaque… Peut-être bien que finalement la famille royale se retirait pour de bon. Alors pourquoi devait-il toujours voir le mal partout ?  
Malgré l'ambiance festive qui avait suivi, un sentiment inconnu continuer de le tirailler, il lui hurlait de ne pas se relâcher, que tout cela était un piège. Pourtant, il ne put exprimer cette intuition à voix haute.

Le lendemain, tout le monde mit la main à la pâte pour tout organiser : les soldats furent rassemblés, les prisonniers de guerres de même, on nettoya les lieux qui étaient encore salis de traces de sang provenant de la précédente et récente attaque...

A ce souvenir, Kuroko sentit un frisson le parcourir. Une fois que l'homme qui avait tenté de l'assassiner fut arrêté, ce dernier avait insisté pour le voir et lorsqu'il le croisa malencontreusement dans un des couloirs menant aux cellules d'emprisonnement, il s'était mis à lui hurler dessus.  
Telle une bête sauvage, il lui promit qu'il le retrouverait et que ce jour-là il le tuerait. Il avait rajouté qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que si ce n'était pas lui, ça serait quelqu'un d'autre, mais que jamais il ne pourrait sortir de ce cercle infernal, que pour lui, cette guerre ne serait jamais terminée…

Le bleuté essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer de sa mémoire ces mots qui le hantaient désormais. Force est d'avouer qu'il pensait de même : il était peut-être dans la possibilité de mettre fin à un conflit mais qu'en était-il de la guerre qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui depuis la mort de ses parents ? Il n'avait désormais plus aucun but, plus aucune raison particulière de continuer à survivre… La justice et non la vengeance l'avait permis d'avancer mais maintenant que tout était sur le point de se clore, qu'allait-il lui rester ?

De plus que, pour ne pas arranger ses affaires, une ambiance, comme électrique, était désormais omniprésente au QG de la résistance. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes, de nombreuses disputes éclatèrent un peu partout : certains parlaient déjà de rentrer chez eux alors que d'autres affirmaient avec conviction que la révolte ne devait pas cesser avant la mort de chaque membre de la famille Akashi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une autre nouvelle avait complétement prit Kuroko de court et il était à présent préoccupé uniquement par celle-ci à l'heure actuelle : c'était à lui que revenait la mission de s'occuper des pourparlers.

C'était en effet en tant que chef des rebelles qu'il allait devoir se présenter devant la famille royale, les personnes qui, il en était sûr, voulaient sa tête le plus au monde, et cela sans arme afin de pouvoir discuter de la façon dont ils allaient éventuellement mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance.  
Mais… Mais s'il échouait ? Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il laissait échapper sa colère contre eux, produisant ainsi la continuité de la guerre ? Il ne pourrait alors jamais se le pardonner.

Kuroko aimait agir dans l'ombre et était d'un naturel franc, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait réussir la tâche qu'on lui avait confié, il allait échouer, c'était pourtant une évidence !

Alors que ses pensées divaguaient vers un coin sombre de sa tête, Furihata entra en trombe, tel un ouragan, faisant claquer les portes dans un bruit assourdissant.

-K-Kuroko-kun !

Le leader posa sa plume, le regard ennuyé.

-Furihata-kun, vais-je devoir te rapprendre à ouvrir une porte calmement ?

Ce dernier s'excusa mais ne sembla pas pour autant être sincère.

-Une lettre nous est parvenue à l'instant, elle t'est adressée.

Un silence de plomb retomba subitement dans la petite pièce. Ils savaient, en effet, tous les deux, très bien de qui elle provenait…  
Sans un mot de plus, il tandis sa main afin de recevoir l'enveloppe qui contenait, à son dos, la marque du sceau royal, une magnifique rose rouge.

Sans plus attendre, il s'empara de son poignard et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement rapide. Ses yeux défilèrent ensuite rapidement sur l'objet qui avait désormais toute son attention, ses mains se crispant néanmoins sur le délicat papier.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, il soupira et tendis la lettre à son compagnon afin qu'à son tour, il puisse la lire.

-Ils arrivent donc demain soir…

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il était déjà de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

Avec de la chance, tout sera peut-être enfin fini demain… En tout cas, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit…

* * *

Kuroko inspira un bon coup, puis passa la porte de sa chambre. Il se sentait si fatigué, il avait en effet renoncé à s'endormir après que ses premières tentatives aient été interrompu par des cauchemars abominables.

Pourtant, comme tout cauchemar ont naturellement une fin, les nuits aussi devaient savoir laisser leur place aux mâtinés ensoleillées.  
Aujourd'hui était donc le grand jour… Le jour où il allait enfin régler toute cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Il le devait, il se l'était promis.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas silencieux vers son objectif, la grande salle où étaient prévues les négociations, personne ne fit attention à lui, tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers le cortège royal qui venait de faire son entré sur le territoire des rebelles.

Le bleuté n'avait pas pris la peine de venir huer leur arrivé comme la majorité des personnes présentes, il aurait tous le plaisir de les observer à sa guise lors de leur débat en face à face qui, justement, n'allait plus tarder.

Toute la journée, il avait été encadré par Furihata afin d'être préparé pour ce moment. Il s'était imaginé toutes les discussions possibles, toutes les éventualités que pouvaient entrainer leur discussion mais, à chaque fois, ses réponses lui sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Chaque compromis lui semblait soit idéalisé, soit invraisemblable.  
Les bonnes manières, quant à elles, avaient été survolé au grand bonheur de Kuroko : il se voyait déjà réciter des formules de politesse tout en marchant, un livre posé sur la tête. Sa vision était sûrement stéréotypée et il en était bien conscient mais pour lui qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans un petit village situé sur une colline isolée, tout cela lui était totalement inconnu, tel venu d'un autre monde que le sien. En effet, tous ces préparatifs le faisaient petit à petit sortir de sa bulle de confort et cela le perturbait.

Ses pas lui semblèrent soudain plus bruyants que d'habitude, d'autant plus que ses mains ne cessaient de s'agiter pour un rien. Une boule au ventre commençait notamment à le déranger, lui donnant ainsi constamment envie de vomir, pourtant, malgré ces symptômes, le jeune leader ne pouvait s'empêcher de réciter dans sa tête les quelques paroles de politesse qu'on l'avait obligé de retenir.

Pour l'instant, tout semblait sous contrôle : ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur épies, il était revêtu de ses vêtements les plus présentables et aucun débordement de ses hommes n'avaient été signalé.  
Il leur avait, certes, ordonné la veille de ne pas faire de vague aujourd'hui, mais beaucoup de personnes ici avait souffert ou perdu leur famille à cause de ces personnes, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas empêché ou réprimé les cris de protestations à l'arrivé du carrosse.  
Comment pouvait-il leur en vouloir de maudire la famille qui avait, sans aucun scrupule, détruit leur vie et cela seulement pour leur simple et propre profit ? Lui-même avait peur de lâcher une ou deux répliques cyniques lors de leur entrevu.

Il comprenait donc parfaitement que Furihata ait autant insisté pour l'accompagner lors de ces négociations, et cela afin d'empêcher cela. Sa demande lui fut facilement accordé : tout le monde connaissait Kuroko et son célèbre franc parler, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas cessé de répéter qu'il n'aimait pas être ainsi mis au-devant de la scène, si vulnérable.

Effectivement, son poignard lui avait été retiré dès l'arrivée du cortège et il ne s'était pas senti aussi impuissant, si fragile, depuis bien longtemps…

Il avait alors exigé que son masque lui soit autorisé. Personne ne sembla comprendre la raison de cette demande : avec son visage impassible, avec ou sans, on ne voyait que très peu la différence.  
Pourtant, Kuroko coupa court à toute tentative de dissuasion : avoir son masque serait la seule chose qui le rassurerai s'il devait se retrouver devant ses ennemis. Il voulait que ces derniers le reconnaissent comme l'assassin qui avait réduit à néant leur tyrannie, il voulait qu'ils s'effraient en croisant son regard, qu'ils se questionnent sur ce qu'il cachait derrière, qu'ils voient que c'était lui qui menait la danse désormais et qu'il n'avait plus à obéir à leurs caprices et encore moins sur son territoire.

Après quelques oppositions mineures, cela lui fut finalement, à son tour, accordé et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Kuroko n'avait pas rechigné à mettre son masque en se préparant.

Il avait aussi demandé à se rendre seul à leur lieu de rencontre, il ne voulait plus d'escorte. En effet, depuis leur précédente invasion, sa capacité à faire confiance aux autres avait été mise à mal.  
Furihata avait pourtant beaucoup insisté afin qu'on l'accompagne, proposant même ses propres hommes de main, mais le bleuté refusa tout compromis.  
Et, suite à cela, il priait désormais dans un coin de sa tête pour que les personnes avec qui il allait devoir négocier, ne soient pas aussi têtu que lui.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques couloirs de son objectif, quand soudain une voix qui lui était totalement inconnu, le coupa net dans ses rêveries.

-On se rencontre enfin, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ce dernier releva la tête, intrigué. Quelques personnes connaissaient son véritable nom, dont Furihata, mais pas en intégralité.

Puis, le temps perdit alors toute signification.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme aux traits bien marqués, qui semblait à peine plus âgé que lui. Il était appuyé contre le mur d'un air détendu, comme s'il était chez lui, un sourire malicieux délicatement peint sur de sensuels lèvres.  
Tout chez lui criait la perfection mais surtout la supériorité, en commençant par des vêtements dont Kuroko supposait ne même pas connaitre le nom.

Il semblait notamment plus grand que lui, de quelques centimètres seulement, et se tenait droit, les bras croisés, et semblait l'observer, essayant ainsi de déchiffrer l'énigme qu'il était.  
Sa chevelure était d'un rouge somptueux, fascinant.  
Kuroko avait entendu dire que toute la famille royale avait pour signe distinctif des cheveux d'un rouge sang, pourtant, il ne pouvait se soustraire à leur avis : ce rouge l'hypnotisait plutôt qu'il l'effrayait. Rien chez lui ne lui évoquait le sang, ils lui rappelaient néanmoins, les pommes qu'il avait pour habitude de manger durant son enfance, ces étés si chauds qu'il chérissait, assit au bord de l'étang, ou encore les fraises sauvages qu'il cueillait en secret et qui, une fois en bouche, lui procurait un délicieux goût sucré.

Kuroko n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait cessé de respirer caché derrière son masque, et ce ne fut que lorsque des points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision qu'il reprit doucement son souffle.

Mais c'est quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent que Kuroko en resta complètement stupéfait : deux iris de couleurs différentes le toisaient. Un, lui aussi d'un rouge flamboyant, et l'autre d'une magnifique couleur dorée.  
Aucun doute, il avait désormais devant lui Akashi Sejuro, le fils du roi et le prince hérité de Teiko…

Ce jour-là, le rouge rencontra le bleu, la rose rencontra le lys et c'est à cet instant que leur histoire commença, que leur monde commença à changer, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire…

* * *

Chapitre 1 mit en ligne ! Celui-ci devait être poster, au départ, pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko. J'avais pourtant tout donné pour pouvoir le poster hier, mais j'ai choisi la prudence afin de le relire encore une fois.

J'avais annoncé l'arrivé de Akashi pour ce chapitre et même si on le rencontre uniquement qu'à la fin, cela va devoir être retardé d'encore un chapitre !  
Je n'avais, en effet, pas prévu de mettre une scène d'action en début de chapitre et je dois avoir un petit côté maso parce que ce genre de scène est ce que d'ordinaire je cherche à éviter le plus possible. Pourtant, je n'avais pas réussi à m'arrêter une fois commencé !  
J'attends donc des avis sur cette dernière pour savoir si, à l'avenir, je pourrai en concevoir d'autre.

Sinon, j'espère que la fin vous a plut ! Le personnage de Akashi sera donc présenté au prochain chapitre et j'ai peur rien que d'y penser ! En tout cas, l'histoire peut enfin commencer et je m'en frotte les mains derrière mon écran !

Sinon, ne vous habituez pas à avoir environ un chapitre par semaine, je suis à la fac et mon emploi du temps a été alourdit récemment…. A moi les cours le samedi dorénavant…. J'ai envie de pleurer….  
Mais j'ai bientôt les vacances, même si cela ne reste qu'une toute petite semaine !

Voilà je pense que tout est dit, alors encore merci à tous de votre soutient et au prochain chapitre j'espère !  
 **Tetsuna**.


	3. Roses 2

_Un bouquet de roses et de lys_

Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre 2 est enfin posté, avec beaucoup plus de retard que prévu, désolée ! J'ai de plus en plus d'heures de cours et cela m'empêche d'écrire ! Je n'ai désormais plus que le week end pour me mettre à la tâche et 2 jours ne me suffisent apparemment pas…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente que le chapitre 1 vous ait plu, en espérant que je continue sur cette lancée !  
Ce second chapitre est peut-être celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal, il met véritablement le contexte en place et j'espère que ce dernier va vous plaire !

Mais avant que vous puissiez répondre à cette question, je voudrais remercier comme toujours **lys0212** , **Rinfantasy** , **Kawaii Marshmallow** , **Kuroko-SenPaille** , **Erizu-sama** , **NaomiWeaver** , **LemonStreet** , **Marie Morgane** , **Anaya Naki** et **Akashi 4** , pour avoir laissé un petit quelque chose de leur venue et comme toujours, je tiens à vous répondre :

 **lys0212 :** Si tu commences à aimer Kuroko, je ne peux en être que fière !  
Concernant l'hypothèse du plan d'Akashi… Je ne peux toujours rien dire, je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir par toi-même dans les chapitres à venir !  
Sinon, je te remercie d'avoir posé la question concernant l'organisation de Teiko, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas encore expliquée sur le sujet et comme j'ai peur de négliger cet aspect, je vais y répondre tout de suite.  
Donc on retrouve ici un grand Empire du nom de Teiko qui, comme tu l'as deviné, regroupe des « comtés » qui portent évidement le nom des écoles du manga. On peut donc y retrouver principalement Kaijou, Shutoku, Tōō, Yosen, et la capitale Rakuzan. Mais attention, Seirin n'y fait pas parti, ce dernier est en effet, tout comme Teiko, un royaume voisin mais qui se trouve au-delà des mers. Voilà, j'espère que tout est plus clair désormais !  
Ne t'inquiète pas, la GM apparaît presque en totalité dans deux chapitres si tout se passe bien !  
Concernant les couples, non, il n'y aura pas de couples hétéros, car, comme tu l'as si bien dit, « le yaoi c'est la vie ! ». Mais, par pur curiosité, quel(s) couple(s) voudrais-tu y retrouver ?

 **Rinfantasy :** I'm agree with you, Kuroko is just so cool ! I'm really glad that you are liked this scene, it was a real challenge for me!

 **Kawaii Marshmallow :** Je suis tellement contente que la scène de combat t'est plu ! Pour ma part, quand je l'écrivais, j'avais clairement les actions qui se déroulaient dans ma tête mais j'avais peur que cela ne soit pas le cas pour tout le monde !  
Concernant Akashi, j'avais presque hésité à ne pas le faire apparaître dans le chapitre en question mais comme j'avais promis son arrivé… Bref, je me suis forcée à écrire encore plus malgré ma fatigue ! Quoiqu'il en soit je ne le regrette pas, ça m'a permis d'y intégrer du suspense même si j'aurai pu être beaucoup plus méchante ! Attention à l'avenir, tu es prévenu !  
Et enfin, ton petit « PS : » m'a fait tellement plaisir, tu ne sais pas à quel point ! En tout cas merci beaucoup, c'est grâce au soutien de personne tel que toi que j'arrive à toujours trouver la motivation de me bouger pour écrire !

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! Cela me donne envie de refaire à l'avenir des scènes d'actions malgré que ça soit l'un de mes points faibles ! Et comme toujours, tes reviews me motivent, elles aussi, à max !

 **Erizu-sama :** Une fois que tu me l'as dit, j'ai aussi remarqué que dans le chapitre précédent ben… Finalement il ne se passait pas grand-chose !  
Mais après tout, je souhaite y aller en douceur, je n'aime pas vraiment les fictions où tout se passe trop vite.  
Tes questions sur Akashi vont enfin se répondre dans ce chapitre (pas toutes, mais certaines de tes hypothèses vont, soit d'écrouler complètement, soit seront fondées !) et j'espère que non seulement tu seras surprise mais aussi, et surtout, que cela te plaise !

 **NaomiWeaver :** J'avoue avoir moi-même pensé faire d'Aomine le précédent opposant de Kuroko mais je ne pense pas que la vocation d'assassin soit pour lui : au moment de tuer sa cible, il trouverait un moyen de toujours se faire remarquer notre petit A(h)omine.  
Tout le monde ne cesse de me dire la même chose : c'est impossible que la famille royale, et donc par expansion Akashi, jette l'éponge aussi vite ! Enfin, comme toujours, je ne peux rien dire !  
Je suis contente que la trahison de Matsuoka t'a touché (j'avais peur qu'elle passe inaperçu et cela ne m'aurai pas vraiment étonnée). Sinon, maintenant que tu le dis, ce personnage aurait pu être Rin de Free ! (Oui oui, moi aussi je connais) mais sur le moment, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, le nom m'est venu en voyant une image de l'animé « Aoharu X Kikanjuu » (à voir si tu connais pas, c'est vraiment sympa !).  
Concernant ta question, oui Kuroko était non seulement masqué, mais il n'avait encore jamais donné son véritable nom. Akashi est juste… Akashi ! Enfin, tout sera bientôt expliqué !  
Mais sinon ton idée d'enlèvement d'Akashi était vraiment pas mal ! Ça me donnerait presque des idées à l'avenir "sourire sadique" …

 **LemonStreet :** Surtout, ne met pas ta menace à exécution ! Si tu pouvais lire mes premières fictions, tu en pleurerais du sang tellement c'est atroce ! Donc n'hésite pas à publier ! C'est avant tout grâce aux critiques qu'on me fait mais aussi aux encouragements tels que les tiens que je m'améliore !  
Sinon, je tente du mieux que je peux de poster mes chapitres le plus régulièrement possible mais, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus en haut, on m'a rajouté dix heures de cours en plus dans mon emploi du temps, donc il ne me reste plus que le week end pour écrire… En plus, je suis la victime de très nombreux mal de tête qui reviennent régulièrement et cela est assez handicapant pour faire de l'ordinateur ! Heureusement, les médicaments existent mais les vacances aussi !  
Mais ne t'inquiète pas, après un mois ou deux normalement, je devrais retrouver un emploi du temps plus ou moins stable, ce qui me permettra alors d'avoir une ou deux après-midis de libre ! En attendant, je ne peux rien donner de précis pour ne pas donner de faux espoir.

 **Marie Morgane :** Eh oui, la rencontre Akashi et Kuroko a été assez rapide, désolée ! Pour me faire pardonner, je suis heureuse de te présenter ce chapitre qui va répondre à quelques-unes de tes demandes !  
Sinon, concernant l'arrivée de la GM (bien sûr, Momoi sera aussi présente), cela devra patienter encore un ou deux chapitres normalement !

 **Anaya Naki :** Une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que mon univers te plaise (et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi !) !  
Pour la description d'Akashi, d'habitude, il me faut toujours du temps pour écrire des moments aussi importants, mais lorsque je me suis retrouver à parler de lui, mes doigts ont bougé tout seul et, miraculeusement, le résultat m'a tout de suite plu ! Mais de là à dire que le résultat est digne d'un écrivain… Que du bonheur ! Merci, ça me touche beaucoup !  
 **  
**

 **Akashi 4** : Merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu es autant apprécié la rencontre avec Akashi, j'avais peur qu'elle soit arrivée trop vite mais ta review m'a rassuré !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire car c'est surement celui qui me fait le plus peur concernant les réactions à venir ! Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui commencent petit à petit à me suivre, où à m'ajouter dans leur liste de fictions favorites, même sans review, vous contribuez à me motiver ! J'espère qu'un jour j'écrierai quelque chose qui vous choquera/plaira tellement, que vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de m'écrire un petit quelque chose !

Voilà, j'ai fait le tour, alors bonne (courage) lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

 _« D'une simple rencontre, tout peut changer…_

 _D'une simple rencontre peut naitre un désir, mais aussi une destinée. Pourtant, certaines d'entre elles n'auront jamais de cesse de finir en tragédie. C'est bien connu, un lys ne peut pas survivre dans un champ de rose. »_

* * *

Des gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient doucement sur les grandes fenêtres du couloir tandis que tout n'était plus que silence, accentuant ainsi davantage les bruits de l'averse qui sévissait désormais à l'extérieur. Pourtant, celle-ci n'était rien en comparaison de la tempête émotionnelle que Kuroko essayait tant bien que mal de contenir en lui.

Son ennemi, le fils unique de la famille royale qu'il venait de destituer temporairement de ses fonctions, était désormais en face de lui, le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux hétérochromes, alors que lui se trouvait complètement désarmé et pétrifié sur place.  
Le sentiment de vulnérabilité qui ne le quittait pas depuis ce matin s'accentua dès lors, ses mains devenant subitement moites et ses yeux turquoise sans cesse en mouvement à la recherche de quelque chose pour se défendre ou d'une quelconque aide extérieure.

Parmi tous les scénarios qu'il avait prévu durant les quelques jours qui ont précédé cette journée, la possibilité de croiser Akashi Seijuro, sans escorte ni arme, était placée en tête de liste dans la catégorie des « attention, dans cette situation-là, tu risques fortement de mourir ! ».

Alors que de son côté le jeune leader semblait peiné à contenir son affolement, Akashi, lui, continuait de le toiser avec attention.

Cette personne en face de lui était donc « Phantom » … La seule personne ayant eu le courage mais surtout assez de force pour lui tenir tête et le faire sortir de son quotidien ennuyeux.  
Pourtant, rien chez lui ne semblait le démontrer : il possédait une frêle silhouette, si fine qu'Akashi supposait qu'un simple coup de vent suffirait à ce qu'il s'envole. De plus, il ne possédait aucune aura, caractéristique pourtant essentielle que possèdent toutes personnes influentes quelles qu'elles soient.  
La seule chose qui témoignait de son haut rang était son masque, qu'il reconnut selon les rapports de ses soldats, mais aussi ce teint si blanc, si pale, qui prouvait bien qu'il avait très peu vu le jour ces temps-ci afin de concocter toute sorte de stratégie à son encontre.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre en dehors de son physique sembla soudainement attirer son attention.  
En effet, si Akashi avait toujours été très bon pour déchiffrer d'un simple coup d'œil la nature et l'essence des personnes sur qui il posait ses yeux, l'énigme qu'était Kuroko Tetsuya restait pourtant hors de sa portée, titillant ainsi non seulement sa curiosité mais aussi une certaine frustration. Cela serait-il le fait de ce jeune homme aux cheveux azures ou seulement les effets engendrés par le port de ce masque en forme de chat ? Il n'existait qu'une seule façon de le savoir…

Un frisson parcourut brusquement Kuroko, le coupant dans ses pensées, lorsque, soudain, le prince entreprit d'avancer d'un pas lent et gracieux dans sa direction.  
Par réflexe, le bleuté recula d'un pas, puis de deux, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où il sentit son dos toucher la surface froide d'un mur.

Alors que la panique semblait de plus en plus prendre le pas sur sa raison, il observa la personne qui se tenait désormais à quelques centimètres de lui : son visage continuait d'arborait un sourire espiègle tandis qu'il portait, avec une assurance tranquille et digne de la noblesse, des habits rouges et dorés.  
Ses yeux cachaient tant bien que mal une lueur de malice mais, de si près, Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient encore plus beaux accompagnés de ces pommettes saillantes et de ces longues mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant le visage malgré qu'ils étaient tirés en arrière.

Le silence paraissait s'étendre, les minutes semblèrent devenir des heures, voire des jours, et seul les battements frénétiques de son cœur donnaient au jeune assassin la preuve qu'il était encore en vie.

-Tu es plus petit de ce que j'imaginais, déclara brusquement Akashi.

C'était à croire qu'ils s'étaient passés le mot…  
Le franc parler de Kuroko voulu alors lui faire remarquer qu'il ne possédait qu'un ou deux centimètres de plus que lui, pourtant, il se retenu juste à temps de prononcer ces quelques mots qui auraient pu s'avérer fatal.

Il s'obligea alors à se calmer, contenant intérieurement, en plus de sa peur, une colère grandissante, pour ensuite prendre une longue inspiration et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Puis-je savoir où se trouve votre escorte ? lui demanda-t-il enfin. Je ne pense pas que l'on vous est donné l'autorisation de vous promener ainsi à votre aise sur notre territoire, votre Altesse.

Alors que tout en son interlocuteur lui criait de s'agenouiller devant lui, Kuroko ne baissa pas le regard et soutenu ce dernier.

Devant tant de témérité dont le bleuté faisait preuve à son égard, Akashi arqua un sourcille sans se départir de son sourire.

-Je m'en suis… Séparé, déclara-t-il comme si ce simple fait n'avait pas son importance.

-Séparé ? Avez-vous osé vous attaquer à mes hommes ?

-Disons tous simplement qu'ils semblaient avoir besoins de repos, répondit-il, tout sourire.

Kuroko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : alors qu'il se trouve en plein territoire ennemi, il avait non seulement "insulté" leur leader (enfin, c'est ainsi que Kuroko le voyait), le prenant de haut et ne respectant ainsi nullement son rang, mais en plus de cela il s'était autorisé lui-même à se séparer des hommes qu'on lui avait attribués.  
Pensait-il vraiment être en position de remettre en cause les quelques règles qu'on lui avait imposées en vue de cette réunion ? Etait-il tout simplement fou, ou son titre de "prince" lui était simplement monté à la tête, le berçant ainsi dans la douce illusion que tout lui était permis ?

-De plus que je ne vois pas la tienne non plus, termina-t-il pour clore le débat.

…  
Il avait oublié ce détail…

-Je n'en voyais pas la nécessité, bredouilla-il tout en sentant naitre une moue sous son masque.

Garder ce dernier avait peut-être été la seule bonne décision qu'il avait prise finalement…

-Tout comme moi, ronronna Akashi sans se départir de son parfait sourire.

Sur ces mots, un nouveau silence sembla ensuite s'établir entre eux.  
Le bruit de leur respiration semblait s'accentuer au fil des secondes tandis que la tempête continuait de sévir au dehors. Pourtant, les deux jeunes hommes y firent totalement abstraction, la seule chose qui les obnubilait désormais était la personne qui leur faisait face. **  
**

Soudain, alors que Kuroko était sur le point de rappeler à son invité que la réunion n'allait désormais plus tarder, ses mains furent en un instant bloquées au-dessus de sa tête, prises en étau par une puissante poigne.  
Il voulut hurler, de douleur ou de peur, il ne voyait désormais plus la différence, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha de peu. Il se contenta dès lors de le fixer, droit dans les yeux et le visage inexpressif, afin de ne pas lui montrer une quelconque faiblesse ou de lui offrir la satisfaction de croire qu'il était intimidé.

Il ne fit rien pour tenter de se soustraire de l'emprise que son opposant maintenait sur ses poignets. Bien au contraire, il se contenta uniquement de se répéter à lui-même, tel un mantra, de ne rien faire de stupide qu'il pourrait regretter à l'avenir.  
Désormais, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de frapper son invité à un certain endroit stratégique, était la seule pensée des effets que son comportement engendrait. Pas que l'hypothèse que notre jeune prince n'est jamais de progéniture le chagrinait, loin de là, mais il savait pertinemment qu'un royaume était en ce moment même entre ses mains et qu'il n'avait donc pas le droit à la moindre erreur.

Pendant qu'ils continuèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence, le regard hétérochrome du prince ne quitta pas une seule seconde les yeux turquoise qui lui faisaient fièrement face. Ces derniers étaient peut-être à moitié dissimulé par un masque, mais cela n'empêchait cependant pas la possibilité d'observer le bleu azur qui en ressortait.

-Quelles couleurs magnifiques, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Sais-tu qu'on dit des yeux qu'ils sont la fenêtre de l'âme ?

Kuroko le regardait désormais incrédule, ne comprenant pas vraiment la tournure que prenait la conversation. Et puis, venait-il vraiment de lui faire un compliment ?

-Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me soustraire à cet avis, continua-t-il. Celui qui a dû décréter ce principe idiot ne devait être qu'un simple d'esprit… Les yeux ne sont qu'un outil pour mieux tromper son adversaire, tout le monde le sait…

Dès lors qu'il eut prononcé ces quelques mots, ses yeux se voilèrent et s'obscurcirent, dissimulant tant bien que mal une profonde tristesse.  
Toutefois, tout ceci ne dura qu'une seule et petite seconde, et, une fois le moment passé, le regard du jeune prince redevenu à l'identique de ce qu'il était avant : froid et distant.

-Mais il y a pourtant bien une chose qui, selon mon opinion, ne trompe pas sur la véritable nature d'une personne. Veux-tu que je te le dise ?

Kuroko continuait de le fixer, un peu perdu, se demandant où il voulait en venir exactement.

-C'est le visage, répond-t-il enfin après quelques secondes de silence. Et je me demande bien ce que tu cherches désespérément à dissimuler derrière ce masque…

La panique submergea immédiatement l'assassin à mesure que la seule main libre d'Akashi s'approchait dangereusement, comme au ralentit, de son visage.  
Il voulut hurler de le lâcher, de le laisser partir, de ne pas le toucher. Pourtant, comme paralysé, il ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissant, cette main qui enlevait petit à petit son masque, son dernier rempart.

-S-Stop- Arrêt-

Mais le mal était fait. Il pouvait non seulement entendre le bruit de son dernier repère chutait au sol, mais aussi sentir l'air frais du couloir effleurer son visage et le souffle chaud d'Akashi sur sa peau. Kuroko se détesta de ressentir ces émotions mais aussi de paraître aussi faible et incapable de se défendre lui-même afin de se libérer de l'emprise qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir.  
Que lui arrivait-il donc à la fin ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire de cette situation qui ne faisait que s'aggravait au fil des secondes ?

De son côté, Akashi était stupéfait, et encore, le terme était trop faible pour expliquer les sentiments contradictoires qui le traversaient.  
Une fois le masque enlevé, il s'imaginait se retrouver confronté à un jeune homme à l'apparence pas très… attrayante disons. Il s'attendait à, je ne sais pas, une cicatrice qui se dessinerait sur toute la surface de son visage, ou bien encore une immense marque de brulure, preuves des nombreuses et difficiles batailles menées jusqu'à présent. En conclusion, une raison valable de se cacher ainsi du regard des autres.

Pourtant, il avait désormais sous ses yeux le visage le plus magnifique qui lui avait été permis de voir. Il pouvait ainsi observer à sa guise des yeux qui respiraient l'innocence, la pureté, et cela malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser jusqu'à présent. Ceux-ci étaient profonds et insondables tel un océan mais clair et magnifique tel un ciel sans nuage : ils étaient tout simplement sublimes.  
Tout ceci était accompagné de délicats traits, d'une petite bouche fine qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée et de petites joues, adorables, qui titillait l'envie irrésistible de notre prince de les pinçait.

Ses cheveux d'un bleu azure retombait désormais sur ce visage d'ange et une autre et plus forte convoitise le traversa : celle qui le poussa à glisser lentement ses doigts dans ces derniers.  
Lui qui avait toujours prôner sa maitrise de lui-même, lui qui ne laissait jamais personne le surprendre, était désormais en train de caresser doucement les cheveux d'un parfait inconnu dont il ne connaissait que les exploits à travers de simple bout de papier. Pourtant, malgré l'absurdité de la situation, ceci lui procura une douce chaleur.

Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi : il avait l'impression d'être extérieur à lui-même, complètement impuissant, un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais jusqu'à maintenant expérimenté. Il l'avait bien compris, il n'était désormais plus maitre ni de ses propres actions, mais aussi de ses sentiments, et cela l'effraya plus que tout.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bruit, lorsque Kuroko commit la stupide erreur de lever la tête en direction du rouquin, le regard interrogateur. L'espace d'un instant, Akashi sembla réaliser l'étendue de son action et son visage se ferma aussitôt, tout comme ses yeux qui devinrent impénétrables, durs et glacés.

Il le libéra de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur ses pauvres poignets malmenés et recula de quelques pas, le scrutant cette fois d'un regard calculateur.

-Dis-moi « Phantom », j'aimerai de proposer un accord…

Ce dernier, qui se massait encore les poignets, leva la tête vers son interlocuteur d'un air intrigué. Akashi profita de sa surprise pour agripper son menton et attirer d'autant plus près son visage du sien.

-Et si nous arrêtions de nous mentir ?

-Comment cela ? demanda Kuroko qui essayait de faire attraction à leur proximité toujours plus grandissante.

-Cesse donc de vouloir jouer l'innocent, cela commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Quel est ton prix ? Que recherches-tu en participant à ce semblant de rébellion ? De l'argent ? Une renommée ?

-Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ?

Akashi soupira tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, comme si, pourtant, tout cela coulait de source.

-Que veux-tu pour que ton petit groupe « de radicaux » cesse d'importunais les affaires de mon père ?

Kuroko ouvrit la bouche sans savoir toute fois quoi répondre. Tout cela n'était-il qu'un jeu pour lui ? Le sort des habitants de son propre peuple ne comptait donc-t-il pas assez à ses yeux ? Pensait-il vraiment que tout ce qu'il avait entreprit jusqu'à maintenant n'était que le fruit d'un pur caprice ?  
La colère qui cherchait si désespérément à conserver en lui commençait, petit à petit, à se dévoiler sur son frêle visage.

-Arrête donc de me regarder ainsi. Je connais très bien les individus de ton genre, jamais personne n'entreprend quelque chose d'aussi dangereux sans avoir de but personnel derrière. Les actions désintéressées ou les grandes causes de la veuve et de l'orphelin n'existent que dans les contes pour enfant et j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu as dépassé l'âge d'en lire depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mon cher « Phantom ».

Kuroko sentit ses mains se refermaient sur elle-même, plantant ainsi volontairement ses ongles dans sa paume : seule la douleur qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même semblait désormais pouvoir lui faire garder son calme.

-Désolé, Akashi-sama, mais votre proposition ne m'intéresse pas. Pouvez-vous donc maintenant avoir l'obligeance d'arrêter de me toucher aussi familièrement, mais aussi de me comparer aux hommes que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter ?

Kuroko, d'un revers de la main, repoussa l'emprise qu'Akashi maintenait sur lui dans le but de prendre le plus rapidement possible ses distances.

-Si vous voulez bien, un véritable accord doit avoir lieu d'en moins de quelques minutes et-

Mais avant même que Kuroko n'ai pu le dépasser de quelques pas, Akashi l'agrippa par derrière et plaça sa bouche tout près de son oreille droite.

-Si l'argent ne t'intéresse pas, je veux bien concéder à passer une nuit avec toi, chuchota le jeune prince d'une voix sensuelle.

Et ce fut la remarque de trop.

Kuroko était quelqu'un de calme et de posé, et beaucoup de personne l'admirait pour cela. Pourtant, lorsqu'on se mettait en travers de la cause qui avait susciter tant d'efforts et de sacrifices auprès de ses hommes et de lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de perdre son sang-froid. Très peu de personne l'avait vu s'énerver, ou alors elles n'étaient tous simplement plus de ce monde pour en témoigner.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Kuroko se tourna vers Akashi et, sans lui laisser une seule chance de comprendre ce qu'il lui réservait, le gifla violement dans un bruit sec qui sembla raisonner dans tout le couloir. La tête de la pauvre victime suivit le mouvement et, une fois le choque passé, posa délicatement sa main sur la trace rouge qui commençait à se dessiner.

-La prochaine fois que tu tenteras de me proposer un autre de tes plans douteux, je te préviens Akashi-sama, je ne me retiendrais pas. Ce que j'ai bâti pendant des années avec mes hommes, ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus jusqu'ici, n'est pas un jeu avec lequel tu peux jouer à ta guise, lui lança-t-il tout en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Et sans un mot de plus, le bleuté tourna les talons en direction de la salle de réunion.

Alors que de l'extérieur, Kuroko marchait d'une allure fière et sûr de lui, à l'intérieur, il se maudissait silencieusement et à maintes reprises.  
Il avait osé… Non seulement il avait violé les principes qui lui tenait tellement à cœur, la politesse, mais en plus il avait frappé le fils de la personne avec qui il allait tenter de négocier la vie de plusieurs milliers de personne.  
Il avait eu raison de s'inquiétait les jours précédents, tout cela commençait déjà très mal et il y avait très peu de chance à présent que cela s'arrange par la suite : si Akashi racontait à quiconque son comportement, il n'y aurait tout simplement aucune négociation et la guerre civile perdurerait. Et, justement, il devait absolument tout faire pour éviter cela…

Kuroko ramassa son masque au sol d'un geste lent et silencieux, cependant, après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, il ne le replaça pas sur son visage.  
C'est vrai que l'effet de surprise escompté ne faisait désormais plus parti de ses atouts, mais les véritables raisons qui le poussèrent à agir de la sorte étaient qu'il en avait tout simplement assez de se cacher. Il allait maintenant régler cette histoire pour de bon et cela non pas en tant que « Phantom », l'assassin invisible, mais en tant que Kuroko Tetsuya, le chef des rebelles.

Alors qu'au fur et à mesure des secondes le bleuté commençait à le distancer, Akashi, de son côté, n'avait toujours pas bougé, sa main encore posée sur sa joue en feu.  
Oui, pour être surpris, on peut dire qu'il l'était et il n'allait certainement pas se le cacher au vu de la situation : jamais personne n'avait osé posé la main sur lui.  
Bien entendu, on avait déjà tenté de mettre fin à sa vie à de nombreuses reprises mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait eu à subir une quelconque blessure. En tout cas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Et pourtant, au lieu de ressentir la colère qui le caractérisait si bien, ou encore l'humiliation de s'être ainsi fait frapper sans avoir eu l'occasion de se défendre, il se mit à sourire.  
Le très célèbre « Phantom » avait réussi à le surprendre, lui, Akashi Seijuro et tout cela commençait simplement à devenir…

-Intéressant, déclara-t-il avant de suivre les pas de la personne qui le devançait désormais.

* * *

Quand Kuroko arriva enfin à l'entrée de la salle de réunion, Furihata se jeta littéralement sur lui, le bombardant de question. Et cela n'avait en rien arrangé ses affaires lorsque, juste derrière lui, la présence de Akashi Seijuro se fit remarquer.  
Le brun se tut de suite et sembla dès lors se raidir sur place : il aurait en effet tout donner pour ne pas être en cet instant sous les yeux vairons de cet homme.

-Où est son escorte ? chuchota-il à l'oreille de son ami

Kuroko soupira. Si seulement il pouvait être loin d'ici lui aussi…

-Ils se reposent à ce qu'il parait.

-S-Se r-reposent ?!

Kuroko hocha de la tête, tout en lui faisant comprendre que, à lui aussi, la situation lui échappait. Ils avaient tout simplement sous-estimé l'arrogance ou bien la témérité de la famille royale.

-Mais il ne t'a rien fait j'espère ?

Le plus petit hésita : il voulait lui raconter la vérité mais, s'il priait déjà intérieurement qu'Akashi ne dise rien sur son petit manquement à la règle, il devait d'abord commencer à en faire de même.

-Non, rien qui devrait t'inquiéter.

Pourtant, il n'échappa pas à son bras droit d'observer le sourire de moins en moins innocent qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du successeur au trône.  
Il fit néanmoins abstraction de ce détail pour l'instant et se retourna vers son leader.

-Ne perdons pas une seconde de plus. Le roi t'attend…

Kuroko avala alors difficilement sa salive.  
Cependant, il remarqua avec surprise qu'après cette petite altercation avec Akashi, il avait réussi non seulement à dissiper ses peurs et ses doutes, mais aussi à obtenir l'énergie nécessaire pour se confronter, la tête haute, au roi de Teiko.  
Il avait certainement déjà tout perdu, il en était conscient, mais cela le rassura d'une certaine manière de penser que désormais la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il soupira une dernière fois, ce fut le moyen pour lui de mettre de côté tout cela, mais aussi de se vider l'esprit.

-Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute, Furihata-kun…

Ce dernier lui sourit et frappa dans sa main, geste qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire lors de décisions ou d'actes importants, avant de le laisser pénétrer dans la grande salle qui s'ouvrait derrière lui.

Il laissa ensuite naturellement entrer à sa suite le jeune prince, ce dernier semblant patienter derrière lui. Il n'osa pourtant pas se retourner, de peur de se retrouver confronter à ces yeux qui ne lui inspirait, en ce moment même, que la crainte.  
Pourtant, au moment de passer devant lui, Akashi s'arrêta sans prévenir et se mit à le fixer d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Furihata, d'un mouvement rapide, se tenu alors immédiatement droit, tel un piquet, et évita le plus possible de croiser à nouveau ces yeux vairons qui essayaient tant bien que mal de déchiffrer ses pensées. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant, mais quand Akashi dédaigna enfin regarder ailleurs qu'en sa direction afin de reprendre sa course, il se retenu de peu de pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Le faisait-il exprès de le décontenancer ainsi ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne risquerait de les déranger, puis ferma derrière lui la grande porte en bois dans un grincement à en donner froid dans le dos.  
Il se souhaita une dernière fois bonne chance à lui-même avant de se retourner et de suivre son compagnon qui l'attendait pour la dernière ligne droite.  
Si seulement tout pouvait bien se passer, tout pourrait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre…

* * *

Lorsque Kuroko entra dans la grande salle, la température sembla de suite perdre quelques degrés : debout, devant lui, ce tenait dans toute sa splendeur et sa supériorité Masaomi Akashi, quatorzième roi de Teiko à ce jour.  
Le bleuté ne l'avait encore jamais vu d'aussi près, ne s'en tenant qu'au photo publié dans la presse, et le moindre que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était intimidé. Un simple regard de sa part lui donner envie de tomber à genoux et de le supplier de l'épargner.  
Il savait désormais de qui Akashi tenait son aura si imposante et cela à son plus grand malheur. Déjà qu'un seul membre de la famille royale lui faisait perdre son calme, donc si maintenant ils étaient deux… Il n'avait plus qu'à compter sur Furihata pour l'empêcher de commettre tout nouveau débordement à la règle.

Alors que notre jeune bleuté restait paralysé sur place, son bras droit, ayant détecter son angoisse, lui vint en aide en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kuroko-kun. Akashi-sama ne prendra pas le risque de t'attaquer ici. La violence et les armes sont proscrites durant cette réunion, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Il aurait tellement voulu croire sur parole son ami, mais il savait très bien que ces obligations n'étaient qu'une façade. N'avait-il pas lui-même, personnage pourtant important de cette réunion, enfreint un beau nombre de ces principes avant même que les négociations aient pu commencer ?

Néanmoins, il s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers le roi qui ne dédaignait toujours pas le regarder.

-Akashi-sama..., le salua-t-il tout en se prosternant de manière respectueuse.

Pourtant, ce dernier continua de l'ignorer. Etait-ce sa faible présence qui le rendait invisible à ses yeux ou le fait qu'Akashi soit aussi imbu de lui-même était aussi une des choses que son cher paternel lui avait transmise ?

-Père, veuillez s'il vous plait répondre à notre hôte qu'on en finisse, coupa court Akashi qui avait très bien perçu les agissements de son père.

Kuroko se retenu avec difficulté de rouler des yeux : comme si les recevoir n'étais pas pour eux aussi une corvée.  
Pourtant, grâce à l'intervention de son fils, la voix sans appel du roi se fit entendre pour la première fois dans la salle.

-Vous avez commis l'affront de me faire attendre…, déclara-t-il sans toutefois dédaigner regarder son interlocuteur.

Alors que Furihata commençait déjà à battre des bras pour justifier le retard de son ami, ce dernier s'avança.

-Et si la situation l'aurait requise, je n'aurai pas hésité une seule autre seconde à vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Ici, vous n'êtes pas dans votre beau château, votre Altesse, et je ne fais nullement parti des personnes qui vous ont prêter allégeance.

Enfin, le souverain concéda un regard au jeune homme qui se tenait si droitement et fièrement devant lui.

-Je vous prierez donc de bien vouloir vous asseoir qu'on puisse discuter du sujet qui nous a tous réunis ici, décréta enfin Kuroko.

Pourtant, il n'en fut rien : Masaomi Akashi restait à sa place, foudroyant de son plus effrayant regard le bleuté.

-Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre d'une personne choisie au hasard dans la foule pour s'élever contre ma politique.

-Je n'aurais pas eu à intervenir si votre "politique" n'avait pas tourné en tyrannie.

Alors que la conversation prenait déjà une tournure des plus menaçante et que Furihata était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, Akashi souriait. Oui, comme s'il était extérieur à tout cela, comme si tout ceci ne le concernait pas le moindre du monde et qu'il pouvait, de ce fait, profiter du spectacle.  
Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un s'opposer ainsi, de façon si directe et si conséquente, à son père. Il ne savait pas si tout cela allait se finir tel qu'il l'envisageait, et le contraire l'étonnerai, mais il ne regrettait déjà plus le long voyage qu'il avait dû endurer au côté de son paternel.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que le voir ainsi se faire blâmer lui procura secrètement un certain plaisir, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son plan échoue, il se devait d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

-Père, « Phantom », et si, au lieu de vouloir vous entretuer, nous commencions enfin cette réunion ? Plus vite nous finirons, plus vite vous n'aurez plus à vous supporter et à écouter les inepties de l'autre.

Malgré le regard mauvais de la part de son père qui ne présageait rien de bon à venir pour le chemin du retour, ceci permit de couper court à leur altercation, permettant ainsi à chacun de finalement s'assoir tranquillement sur la place qui leur avait été destiné.

C'est alors que tout commença…

* * *

A mesure que la réunion avançait, la tension entre les deux rebelles et les deux membres de la famille royale ne faisaient que croitre. Bien évidemment, ils étaient réunis aujourd'hui pour mettre en place un traité de paix, mais ils étaient encore la veille des pires ennemis. Ainsi, seul l'attachement aux règles et à l'étiquette établies empêchait le pourparlers de tourner en bain de sang.  
Pourtant, cela ne pouvait durer, un plan devait se mettre en place…

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ces négociations étaient très compliquées. En cela, rien d'étonnant, le but de celles-ci n'étant pas de renverser la monarchie ou la famille royale mais de la contrôler.

En effet, le royaume de Teiko, n'ayant encore jamais été gouverné par un autre régime politique que celui caractérisé par le règne d'un seul homme, le roi, et il ne possédait pas encore la force nécessaire pour pouvoir remédier à ceci. Le pays était effectivement trop faible pour pouvoir se relever seul et supporter de si important changement, d **e** plus que l'on pouvait comptait de lourdes pertes dû aux nombreux soulèvements mais aussi à la famine engendrée par la rébellion. **  
**A ceci s'ajoutait une grande crise monétaire qui se propageait toujours plus sur le territoire et, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, on notait surtout les dangers de plus en plus imminents provenant des pays frontaliers qui prévoyaient de profiter de cette ambiance de chaos.

Akashi Masaomi était, malheureusement, la seule personne qui connaissait parfaitement les conditions et les besoins du pays, cela était un fait incontestable. Il avait reçu les précieux enseignements de ses prédécesseurs sur toutes les fonctionnalités qui régissait Teiko et jamais il n'avait accordé sa confiance à une tiers personne pour partager ce savoir.  
Personne d'autre ne saurait donc relever Teiko aussi rapidement et efficacement que lui.

Kuroko se doutait très bien que le souverain avait dû prévoir ce cas de figure en prévision de ce genre de situation, et il voyait désormais très clairement les motivations qui avait poussé son monarque à agir ainsi : étant la seule personne capable de rétablir le pays le plus vite possible, il n'avait qu'à sagement rester sur son trône doré, tout en aidant son royaume grâce à ses connaissances sans faille. Ainsi, une fois le royaume remit sur pied et le mérite lui revenant dès lors de plein droit, il retrouverait de suite ses fonctions royales en gage de gratitude, le graciant donc de tous ses méfaits passés.  
Face à une telle stratégie qui présentait tellement de risque, Kuroko ne pouvait baisser sa garde, la situation ne devait pas être considérée à la légère.

Naturellement, il était désormais hors de question de laisser la famille royale agir selon leurs bons vouloirs. La présence d'un « chaperon » qui surveillerait leurs moindres gestes et qui veillerait dès lors à rendre un compte rendu hebdomadaire de leurs agissements, était désormais nécessaire et obligatoire.  
De plus, afin d'éviter tout tentative de corruption, Kuroko et Furihata envisagèrent, de façon unanime, que ce seraient deux de leurs propres hommes de confiance qui y seront envoyés, et ceci selon leur propre choix.

Akashi sembla approuver ce petit désagrément, mais ce ne fut pas totalement le cas pour le plus âgé. En effet, les raisons de son refus étaient que la famille Akashi vénérait depuis des générations maintenant des préceptes qu'on ne pouvait, selon ses dires, remettre en cause.  
Et, bien évidemment, le fait qu'une personne ne possédant aucun lien de sang ou d'alliance avec la famille royale puisse donner son avis, lors des conseils des généraux par exemple, était contraire à ces principes.  
De plus que cette personne s'aviserait aussi de surveiller et encadrer l'action public et privé de la famille Akashi, et tout ceci était tout simplement inacceptable.

Pourtant, malgré ce refus catégorique de la part de leur roi, Kuroko ne pouvait se permettre de baisser les bras. Il avait peut-être réussi à faire gagner au peuple de nombreux droits, mais tous leurs efforts s'avèreraient dès lors inutiles si la famille royale avait l'intention de perpétuer les mêmes méfaits dix ans plus tard.  
En effet, Kuroko était certain que la royauté n'allait pas gentiment se laisser faire, qu'elle allait dans l'ombre, tôt ou tard, reprendre ce qu'elle estimait lui revenir de plein droit, et tous cela lui sera bien facile via le trop plein de pouvoir et de liberté dont elle disposait à l'heure actuelle. Ne disait-on pas : « tout homme qui a du pouvoir est porté à en abuser » ?

Et quand le peuple aura-il encore l'occasion de mettre ainsi la royauté dos au mur ? Evidement plus jamais, le bleuté n'en doutait pas une seule seconde : après cette défaite, plus jamais la seigneurie ne laissera une seule autre occasion à ses habitants de pouvoir se soulever contre elle et, cette fois-ci, elle utilisera tous les moyens à sa disposition afin d'arriver à ses fins…

* * *

Après avoir eu confirmation de son bras droit de l'existence des nombreux principes royaux énoncés, Kuroko, d'un air penseur, chercha une solution qui pourrait s'avérer favorable aux deux parties. Bien évidemment, si celle-ci n'était pas trouvée au courant de la soirée, le parti rebelle l'emporterait mais cela ne servirait à rien de contrarier davantage la famille royale si cela devait entrainer à l'avenir une nouvelle guerre civile.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses efforts, Masaomi Akashi sembla soudain perdre patience.

-Il n'y a pourtant rien à réfléchir, gronda-t-il. Vous voulez donner plus de droits et de liberté au peuple ? Tout ceci vous est accordé volontiers ! Mais il est hors de question je vous dis, que j'accueille au sein de **mon** palais, un seul de vos rats qui sortirait de cet endroit !

La voix du souverain semblait remplie de rage et devait désormais raisonner au dehors de la petite salle. Pourtant, maintenant si près du bout, Kuroko ne se laissa pas pour autant intimider.

-Je suis désolé mais ceci n'est pas négociable. Si vous teniez réellement à vos règles familiales, il fallait y penser avant de-

Brusquement, une chaise tomba au sol dans un bruit fracassant lorsque le souverain se leva et, dans un accès de violence non contenue, il frappa de son poing la table en bois qui se présentait devant lui.

-Encore une fois, je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de ta part ! Tu n'es qu'un insecte dont je me ferais un plaisir d'écraser une fois tout ceci terminé !

Malgré la menace qui semblait on ne peut plus sérieuse, Kuroko se leva à son tour de sa chaise et foudroya l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Ceci est donc la preuve que vous n'allez en rien changer vos méthodes. C'est pourquoi notre requête est plus que légitime !

Alors que la conversation semblait une nouvelle fois tourner en rond, Akashi, le fils, se leva lui aussi de sa chaise avec grâce et se tourna vers son interlocuteur principal.

-Voyons Kuroko, n'existe-t-il vraiment pas un autre moyen pour arranger cela ? Sans passer par la menaces et la violence bien sûr.

A partir de ce moment, la vie de Kuroko sembla s'écrouler sous ces yeux. Il pria intérieurement et de toutes ses forces que tout cela ne soit que le résultat de son imagination ou de sa fatigue. Malheureusement, la voix glaciale de son précédant opposant résonna dans la pièce comme une réponse négative à ses prières.

-Kuroko… ? interrompu le plus âgé, pensif.

Et là, le sang du bleuté ne fit alors qu'un tour. Venait-il vraiment, à l'instant, de l'appeler par son nom de famille ?

Le jeune assassin ne répondit rien, la bouche à demi ouverte, tandis que le roi cherchait désespérément à retrouver une tête sur ce nom qui sonnait de façon si familière à ses oreilles.

Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, la situation sembla lui échapper totalement.  
La salle semblait désormais tournée autour de lui, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et un poids énorme sembla s'écraser dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant ainsi de convenablement respirer.  
Pourtant, quand il croisa enfin le regard soutenu du prince, un frisson le parcouru et le ramena de suite à lui, une seule question désormais en tête : il ne l'avait pas questionné pour savoir où et comment il avait réussi à connaître son identité.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage sur la question que Masaomi Akashi reprit la parole, comme prit d'une illumination.

-Je comprends enfin pourquoi tu as tant cherché à cacher ton identité maintenant.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda craintivement l'assassin.

-Les Kuroko ne sont que des lâches, une honte au royaume tout entier. Ton père se proclamait révolutionnaire et de ce fait se jetait corps et âme afin d'instaurer une… République, crache-t-il comme si ces mots étaient répugnants en bouche.

Le roi fit le tour de la table d'un pas lent et silencieux jusqu'à enfin arriver en face du jeune adolescent qui, maintenant, gardait sa tête baissée pendant que lui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il n'y avait nul doute que l'avantage entre eux avait été rompu, au plus grand plaisir du plus imposant, et ce dernier ne manquait pas de le faire remarquer.

-Ce n'était qu'un pauvre fou, un illuminé. Il en avait juste assez de sa misérable vie de famille et comptait briller en politique alors que son niveau d'étude ne dépassait même pas celui des cochons qu'il peinait à élever pour survivre.

-Je vous interdis de parler de mon père de la sorte, marmonna, comme pour lui-même, Kuroko d'une voix menaçante.

Pourtant, son monologue parvenu aux oreilles de l'adulte.

-J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur tout ce qui vit dans mon domaine et je ne vais certainement pas faire une exception pour cet homme qui ne méritait que l'échafaud.

Soudain, d'un geste qui se savait désespéré, Kuroko agrippa avec brutalité le col de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-TAISEZ-VOUS !

Des larmes souhaitaient perler derrière les longs cils du leader, mais il n'en avait que faire. Sa colère, désormais plus forte que tout le reste, eu pour effet que ses cris retentirent de plus belle dans toute la pièce.

-Savez-vous combien il m'est déjà difficile de me tenir devant vous ? Devant la personne qui a orchestré sa mort, savez-vous combien il m'est difficile de ne pas vous tuer tout de suite et maintenant ?

Comme pour mettre sa menace à exécution, Kuroko raffermit sa prise tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux son opposant. Il tentait vainement de chercher chez lui un quelconque indice qui pourrait prouver une once de culpabilité ou du regret, pourtant, seul un regard indifférent et ennuyé lui parvenu.

-A cause de vous j'ai grandis sans parents et sans leur amour… Dans un monde qui ne respirait que la laideur et l'injustice… Je n'étais qu'un enfant lorsque vous m'avez pris ma seule et unique famille ! Savez-vous ce que cela fait ? Lorsque qu'on vous prend la seule raison de vivre que vous possédez ?!

Sa voix semblait comme hystérique et méconnaissable à ses propres oreilles, de plus que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. Pourtant, il ne pouvait lâcher du regard la personne en face de lui, l'implorant des yeux de répondre à sa question.

Le chef de famille, sans paraître gêner par la puissante poigne qui l'entraver, continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux sans la moindre once de pitié.

-Ton père n'était que de la vermine, tout comme ta pauvre mère. Si j'avais su que leur fils suivrait leur chemin, j'aurai ordonné ton exécution, cela m'aurait évité bien des ennuis. J'aurais alors dû te tuer dans ses flammes ce jour-là, il n'y que par le feu qu'on peut faire disparaître la peste apparemment.

Ces mots glaçaient se perdirent dans la grande salle.  
Kuroko, se sentant au bord de l'explosion, lâcha finalement le col de son opposant et quitta la salle d'un pas lourd et rapide, sans prendre la peine de jeter un dernier regard aux personnes encore présentes.

* * *

Une fois sortie, il frappa de son poing le premier obstacle qui lui tomba sous les yeux. Du sang coulait désormais de ses mains à force de répéter sans cesse ce même mouvement, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. S'il ne faisait rien pour se calmer, il allait retourner dans cette salle et le tuer, c'était certain.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois le pauvre mur en face de lui, une main l'arrêta dans son mouvement et le retenu de peu. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Furihata qui l'observait d'un regard inquiet.

-Désolé, j'allais revenir dans quelques minutes…

Son bras droit ne répondit pas, sa main désormais placé sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Et si tu allais te reposer une heure ou deux ? déclara-t-il d'une voix douce. Je me charge de nos deux requins.

-Q-Quoi !? Mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'occuper seul des-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Furihata plaça délicatement un doigt sur les lèvres découvertes de son ami.

-Je m'occupe de tout, fais-moi confiance. Ta principale mission désormais est de retrouver ton calme le plus vite possible.

Kuroko hésita. Pouvait-il vraiment laisser en plan les négociations pour aller prendre l'air et se vider l'esprit ? Cela semblait, en effet, la meilleure décision à l'heure actuelle si on regardait l'état de ses mains maintenant en sang. Il avait, sans aucun doute, perdu le contrôle mais de là à quitter ne serait-ce que dix minutes les négociations…

-Furihata-kun, je ne peux vraiment pas-

-Tu sais, en ce moment je suis fou de rage moi aussi, le coupa-t-il dans son élan de protestation.

Kuroko leva les yeux vers lui, étonné.

-Je n'ai jamais connu tes parents mais je sais que si tu venais à commettre un acte de violence dans cette salle, je ne t'en empêcherai pas tout comme je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Pourtant, nous nous devons de ne jamais penser à nous, surtout dans cette situation. Nos hommes, non, le peuple tout entier de Teiko compte sur nous et nous ne pouvons pas faillir à notre tâche à cause d'un simple coup de tête.

Le bleuté médita les sages paroles de son ami.  
Il avait sans aucun doute raison… Dans son état actuel, il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et si Akashi avait eu assez de décence pour garder pour lui la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve à son égard, cela ne sera pas de même pour son père.

-Kuroko-kun, il est hors de question de faire impasse sur les conditions que nous avons nous-même imposé. De plus, la situation étant bloqué à l'heure qu'il est, tu as largement le temps d'aller te calmer, je me charge de les occuper en attendant ton retour.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil hésitant avant de se soumettre à la demande de son ami.

-Une heure maximum, pas plus, grommela enfin le bleuté.

Et leur main droite claqua une nouvelle fois l'une contre l'autre dans un geste identique.

* * *

Une demi-heure seulement après sa sortie précipitée des pourparlers, Kuroko n'y tenait désormais plus : il fallait qu'il sorte de sa chambre, qu'il bouge et qu'il y retourne.  
Et même si imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde le regard amusé de Akashi ou le regard glacial de son père lui donner la nausée, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ainsi sur la touche. En y repensant quelques secondes, il se demandait même de quelle manière encore Furihata avait réussi à le convaincre d'une telle chose.

Comment avait-il pu mettre sur les frêles épaules de son bras droit un fardeau que lui-même avait du mal à porter ? Il le connaissait, il avait complètement confiance en lui et en ses capacités, pourtant sa conscience n'était pas du même avis. Il se devait désormais d'aller le rejoindre.

Alors qu'il attrapa sa veste qui reposait tranquillement sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, il crut apercevoir un mouvement inhabituel à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour.  
Intrigué malgré lui, il s'y approcha d'un pas de loup et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : le cortège, avec à son bord les deux Akashi, était désormais sur le point de partir.

Qu'avait-il manqué ? Ou était Furihata ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été prévenu de leur départ ? Ils avaient pourtant encore quatre heures de marge de manœuvre pour trouver une solution à leur problème !

Sa veste tombant au sol, Kuroko se précipita sans attendre vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'est pu atteindre la poignée en cuivre.

Quand il aperçut Furihata pénétrait dans son bureau, la tête baissée, la quasi-totalité de ses craintes s'évapora. Pourtant, une boule lui restait en travers de la gorge tandis que son instinct lui faisait déjà anticiper le pire.  
Il poursuivi sa course vers son ami et l'agrippa fermement par les épaules.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

-Tout est terminé Kuroko-kun, déclara l'intéressé qui se passait une main dans les cheveux, manifestement épuisé.

-Terminé ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui était à la limite du désespoir.

-Oui. Une fois que je suis retourné dans la salle, le prince m'annonça qu'il venait de trouver une solution à notre problème.

-Une solution ? Rien que ça ?, ironisa-il.

-Oui, une solution, répéta Furihata. Il a décrété qu'afin que nos conditions soient conformes aux traditions royales de leur famille, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution envisageable.

Le brun déglutit bruyamment avant de reprendre d'une voix plus chevrotante :

-L'une des personnes chargé de surveiller la famille royale va devoir se retrouver dans l'obligation de se marier avec lui, le fils unique de la famille, afin qu'elle puisse entrer dans la famille Akashi. Ainsi, on ne violerait plus les coutumes royales.

Kuroko en fut immédiatement bouche bée.  
Etait-il sérieux ? Akashi venait-il vraiment de sacrifier son propre avenir, son unique mariage, dans l'intérêt de la rébellion ?  
Cela ne pouvait évidemment signifier qu'une seule chose à ses oreilles : c'était un piège.

-Jamais personne ne sera d'accord pour accepter cet arrangement Furihata-kun ! Nous avons toujours été contre ce genre de procédure barbare !

-Je le sais bien ! Mais que voulais-tu faire d'autre ? As-tu seulement la moindre once d'idée qui nous permettrait de régler tout ceci sans conflit ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un silence pensant tomba sur la salle, confirmant ainsi les dires du châtain.

-Mais qui serait assez fou pour vouloir renoncer à son propre avenir ?, demanda pourtant Kuroko, toujours pas convaincue.

-Il... Il ne nous laisse pas le choix…

-Q-Quoi ?

Depuis l'arrivée de son compagnon dans la pièce, cette dernière n'avait encore jamais paru aussi froide et étroite que maintenant.  
Kuroko sentit ses jambes se mettre subitement à trembler et fut alors dans l'obligation de se tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La pièce, quant à elle, sembla se refermer toujours plus autour de lui, lui donnant l'étrange impression d'étouffer.

Il attendit que son acolyte ouvre la bouche, comme pendu à ses lèvres, pourtant ce dernier semblait tendu comme jamais et ne semblait pas presser de lui répondre.

-Le prince, reprit finalement Furihata d'une voix qui se voulait maitrisée, par le fait qu'il se voit dans l'obligation de se marier, non pas avec une dame provenant d'une famille noble, mais avec un rebelle qui ne lui rapporterait dès lors rien en termes de terre, a stipulé être dans le droit de choisir lui-même, dans la mesure du raisonnable, son ou sa partenaire.

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans son bureau, Furihata croisa son regard vide avec celui de son ami.

-Et celui qu'il a choisi, Kuroko, c'est toi.

* * *

Mon dieu que ce chapitre était épuisant ! J'espère tout d'abord, que mon retard sera pardonné par un chapitre aussi long ! J'ai travaillé presque une semaine entière dessus et le résultat ne me satisfait malheureusement toujours pas totalement.

J'espère néanmoins que de votre côté il vous a tout de même plu, et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Je sais que beaucoup de personne ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation mais j'espère que la route qu'emprunte ma fiction va continuer à vous tenir en haleine !

Nan, sincèrement, ce chapitre fut une véritable horreur pour moi. Je dévoile enfin où va se dérouler véritablement l'intrigue et, de ce fait, ma confiance en moi est ébranlée comme jamais ! A chaque fois que j'écrivais, je ne cessais de me répéter « est-ce que cela va plaire ? » et au final beaucoup de paragraphe ont été supprimé sur cet exemple.  
Enfin bon, je vais essayer de persévérer sur la voix que j'ai prévue, en espérant que vous allez tous continuer à me suivre derrière !

Dernières questions avant de clore ce chapitre: j'aimerai juste avoir vos avis sur les couples que vous aimeriez retrouver par la suite ou bien si vous avez des hypothèses sur les futures évènements qui vont suivre. Juste par curiosité !  
Les personnages de la GM ne vont désormais plus tarder à faire leur apparition et tout peut encore changer !

Sinon, merci comme toujours à tous vos soutiens, et j'attends vraiment cette fois-ci des reviews avec vos impressions, même un simple mot comme « ok » me rassurerai, je vous assure ! Surtout que le prochain chapitre ne s'annonce pas facile à mettre à l'écrit, je vais avoir besoins d'encouragement !

A bientôt !  
 **Tetsuna.**


	4. Lys 3

_Un bouquet de roses et de lys_

Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre 3 est là avec toujours un peu plus de retard que prévu (on ne me change pas on dirait !). En tout cas j'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne AkaKuro week (au départ, je voulais publier ce chapitre durant cette dernière… L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit) !

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureuse que le précédent chapitre ait autant plu ! Le personnage d'Akashi et de son père ont enfin été posés et les réactions les concernant n'ont pas été aussi horribles que je le prévoyais !

Sinon, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu sur mon profil, les couples qui accompagneront le AkaKuro seront le MidoTaka, un des rares couples que j'affectionne en dehors du AkaKuro, le AoKi et le MiraHimu (que des classiques quoi) !  
Voilà, j'espère, par cette petite annonce, avoir fait plaisir à un peu tout le monde !  
Pour les déçu, il faudra retenter à l'une de mes prochaines fictions, désolée !

A titre d'information tant que j'y pense, vous pouvez désormais trouver sur mon profil le **statut du prochain chapitre**.  
Ainsi, vous pouvez dorénavant constater par vous-même à quel stade de la rédaction j'en suis ! J'espère que par ce procédé l'attente sera moins longue pour vous !

J'ai juste une dernière chose à dire avant de clore cette introduction de chapitre… Ne sous-estimez pas Akashi !  
Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse le soin de vous torturez tranquillement chez vous, derrière votre écran en attendant la réponse à toutes vos questions ! Surtout que ce chapitre se finit… Comment dire… Sur quelque chose qui, j'en suis sûr, va vous faire réagir !

On se retrouve donc à la fin de ce chapitre !

Je remercie **mocchiFR** , **PinkGi** , **lys0212** , **Rinfantasy** , **Kawaii Marshmallow** , **ellie27** , **Kuroko-SenPaille** , **Metsi** , **Lemonstreet** , **Anaya Naki** , **Shirayuki Yukine** , **Akashi 4** , **MD864** , **Xiaonu** , **Guest** (X2) **, yanaio** , **Erizu-sama** , **Marie Morgane** et **Luna** pour avoir laissé un petit quelque chose de leur visite.  
Bien sûr, je remercie également tous ceux qui commencent petit à petit à me suivre ou à me rajouter dans leur liste de favoris.  
Si ces chapitres sortent encore aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement **grâce à vous** , sachez-le !

 **mocchiFR :** Avant tout, je précise avoir beaucoup aimé ton « prends ton temps pour l'écrire » !  
Non, sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour cet review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !  
En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu n'as pas accroché à mon univers dès les premiers chapitres, je vais redoubler d'effort par la suite pour que tu n'es pas à regretter ta décision de continuer, malgré tout, à me suivre !  
Concernant les couples dont tu m'as cité, sache que je les apprécie tout autant et je peux déjà t'affirmer qu'ils seront bel et bien présents dans une autre de mes fictions à venir.  
Aaaah, toi non plus tu n'es pas une accro du AkaKuro… Je vais devoir changer cela ! Défi accepté !

 **PinkGi :** Merci à toi, car c'est avant tout grâce à toi si j'en suis là aujourd'hui ! Encore merci !

 **lys0212 :** Tu me combles de joie en me disant ressentir les émotions des personnages ! Je ne suis pas une experte du point de vue omniscient et j'avais vraiment peur que les sentiments de mes personnages soient un peu passés à la trappe ! En tout cas ça me rassure, merci beaucoup !

 **Rinfantasy :** Yes, Akashi is crazy… But, I can just say that you risk to be surprised !

 **Kawaii-Marshmallow :** Je suis contente que mon chapitre soit aussi bien tombé, surtout que je voulais le poster la veille, au départ. Le destin qui sait ?  
Aaaah sérieusement, à chaque review, tu me fais rougir ! Que de compliment qui me donne toujours plus envie de me surpasser ! Merci beaucoup !  
Sinon, je suis ravie que le personnage d'Akashi t'ait plus, j'avais vraiment peur des réactions à venir suite à son comportement quelque peu… déplacé !  
Et je suis vraiment contente de savoir que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ma fiction arrive à t'aider dans la vie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, car oui, comme tu l'as dit, la vie n'est pas facile tous les jours et rien qu'à l'idée que ma fiction ait pu te redonner le moral, c'est comme une petite victoire pour moi (sinon très bonne blague !)

 **ellie27 :** Contente que l'idée que Kuroko se marie avec Akashi te plaise ! Je me demandais quelles seraient les réactions qui allaient suivre mais j'ai été agréablement surprise !  
En tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé un petit quelque chose malgré le fait que tu ne possèdes pas de compte sur ce site, cela me motive beaucoup pour écrire, tu ne sais pas à quel point !

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Le scénario de ma fiction te plait, je ne peux qu'en mourir heureuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre 3 va tout autant te plaire ! Je croise les doigts !

 **Metsi :** Ne t'excuse pas de ton retard, le simple fait que tu m'écrives quelque chose me fait plaisir ! Et malgré que ta review commente le chapitre 1, je vais tacher d'y répondre ici même :  
Et oui, il ne faut jamais énerver notre petit Kuroko ! J'avais vraiment envie d'en faire un personnage fort qui ne se laisse pas facilement marcher sur les pieds. Non seulement cela convient mieux au contexte de ma fiction, mais en plus je trouve que cela lui convient bien !  
Eh oui, niveau orthographe, je dois encore m'améliorer mais je tacherai de progresser le plus vite possible, promis !

 **Lemonstreet :** J'ai lu à peu près toutes tes fictions (désolée si je n'ai posté pas de review pour chacune d'entre elles, je les lis sur mon portable via l'application du site et je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu de temps pour moi ces quelques semaines avec mes exam') et sache que tu as interdiction de finir ton Two-Shot de cette façon-là ! J'attends néanmoins tout autant le deuxième chapitre de ta nouvelle fiction =) !  
Sinon merci de m'avoir signalé cette petite faute de ma part, je tacherai de faire plus attention à l'avenir !

 **Anaya Naki :** Je savais que quelqu'un aller me répondre « ok » et cela fut toi (comme quoi notre humour semble assez similaire) !  
En tout cas j'espère que la présence du MidoTaka fut une bonne surprise pour toi, tout comme le Aoki et le MuraHimu. Quand tu as commencé à les citer, j'étais heureuse de voir que tes gouts correspondaient à ce que j'avais prévu !  
Sinon, concernant Kuroko, oui il perd vite son calme mais il faut aussi se mettre à sa place : il subit une énorme pression et cela quotidiennement. A cela s'ajoute un manque de sommeil évident, et n'oublions pas surtout que de nombreux hommes et camarades de notre protagoniste sont morts et cela pour une cause qu'Akashi semble comparer à un simple jeu. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il y a de quoi craquer facilement, surtout qu'en quelque chose nous tiens sincèrement à cœur.  
Voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à te faire comprendre mon point de vue =).  
Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande amatrice de roman d'amour donc de la romance, de l'action et tout ce dont tu souhaites sera bien au rendez-vous, mais il faudra, pour cela, patienter encore un peu et encaisser les quelques moments assez difficiles qui vont suivre !

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Concernant la claque de Kuroko, je te laisse la possibilité de lire la justification qui se trouve juste au-dessus, en espérant te faire comprendre à toi aussi mon point de vue =) ! Après tu n'as absolument pas tort mais… il fallait que Kuroko le fasse, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment !

 **Akashi 4 :** Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas lu précédemment, le MidoTaka sera effectivement bien présent !  
Sinon, concernant la présence d'un couple hétéro, peut-être qu'il y en aura bien un, je n'en suis pas encore sûr, mais il n'aura aucune véritable importance, désolée ! Peut-être dans une autre prochaine fiction, qui sait ?  
Et enfin, concernant l'apparitions de la GM, tout dépendra de la longueur du prochain chapitre et de mon humeur, si j'ai envie de vous faire languir plus longtemps ou pas !

 **MD864 :** Ooooh ! Ça c'est une review encourageante ! Merci, je vais faire de mon mieux !

 **Guest :** Désolée de t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps ! Ce que je peux te dire, concernant les dates de sortie de mes chapitres, c'est que je peux supposer que, tant que je suis encore en cours, je pourrai poster un chapitre par mois. Bien sûr, cela ne reste qu'un pronostique de ma part, ne t'en fie donc pas trop !

 **Xiaonu :** Merci de continuer à me lire malgré l'attente permanente entre chaque chapitre !

 **Yanaio :** Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de continuer ainsi !

 **Erizu-sama :** Je suis tellement contente que le chapitre t'ait plus !  
Sinon concernant les fautes d'orthographes, j'espère que dans ce chapitre tu en trouveras moins (pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon souhait va vite se briser ?)  
En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir à quel point tu cernes aussi bien ma fiction ! Tu arrives toujours à comprendre ce que je veux faire ressentir, comme l'atmosphère que je veux instaurer par exemple ! En tout cas, à chacune de tes reviews, je suis étonnée devant ta perspicacité, vraiment !  
PS : je suis bientôt en vacances, donc attend toi à une avalanche de review !

 **Marie Morgane :** Oui, Akashi a un culot monstre et c'est le moindre que l'on puisse dire ! Et si sa réaction ta faire rire, j'attends avec impatience ta réaction qui suivra une fois que tu auras fini ce chapitre !  
Et bien sur, comme tu l'as si bien deviné, j'aime mettre beaucoup de suspense à la fin de mes chapitres et cela va vraiment se confirmer à la fin de ce dernier !

 **Guest (2)** : Désolée à toi aussi de t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps ! A titre d'information, tu pourras désormais trouver sur mon profil le **"statut du prochain** **chapitre"** afin de toujours savoir où j'en suis dans mon étape de rédaction. En espérant que cela puisse te faire patienter l'esprit plus tranquille !

 **Luna** : Je suis contente que la scène d'action du premier chapitre t'ait plu ! Ça me rassure beaucoup, surtout que je prévoie d'en faire une très prochainement !  
Pour les couples, je suis désolée que ceux que tu as mentionné n'y soit pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! J'apprécie beaucoup le AoKaga, j'ai même énormément hésité entre celui-là et le AoKi (mais plus de demandes ont souhaité ce dernier), donc tu le trouveras surement dans une autre de mes fictions à l'avenir, qui sait !  
Mais concernant leur rôle, tu devrais néanmoins y trouver ton compte, je l'espère !  
Voilà en tout cas merci encore d'avoir laissé un petit quelque chose !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

 _« Le don et le sacrifice sont les deux faces d'une même médaille...  
Le don est ce qu'on abandonne volontairement à quelqu'un sans rien recevoir en retour...  
Le sacrifice, quant à lui, emmène l'idée du renoncement…_

 _Il avait tout perdu cette nuit-là… La seule chose qui lui restait à donner, c'était sa propre vie… »_

* * *

A cette heure-ci de la matinée, le quartier général grouillait généralement de monde. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, les couloirs étaient déserts, absent de tout bruit, de toute agitation : le silence semblait désormais dominer les lieux.

Rien ne semblait vouloir troubler ce semblant de paix, même le vent semblait vouloir se faire discret.  
Pourtant, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, un bruit de froissement de draps se fit entendre brisant ainsi la douce tranquillité qu'offrait cette paisible matinée.

* * *

Alors qu'il se débattait pendant quelques secondes avec le peu de couverture dont il disposait, Kuroko remarqua qu'il avait les muscles raidis par le froid.  
En cela rien d'étonnant, il avait passé la quasi-totalité de la nuit assis sur le lit de sa nouvelle "chambre", à fixer d'un regard vidé de toute émotion la fenêtre barricadée qui lui faisait face.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'heure ou de jour passé depuis qu'il avait été enfermé dans cette pièce creuse, et cela lui était désormais complètement égale. En y repensant, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux depuis quelque temps.

Quoique, il aurait bien tout donner en cet instant pour sortir à l'extérieur, ne serait-ce que quelques petites secondes, afin de se dégourdir les jambes et respirer l'air frais qui s'amuserait alors à lui caresser délicatement les cheveux.

Pourtant, malgré ce puissant désir de liberté qui ne cessait de le torturait jour après jour, il resta là, sagement assis sur un lit qui lui paraissait aussi dur et froid que la pierre et aussi accueillant qu'un gardien de prison ce qui, ironiquement, n'était pas bien loin de la vérité auquel il était confronté.

Alors que le jeune assassin était désormais face à l'aube qui éclairait petit à petit l'étroite chambre glacée, il se contenta de l'observer, comme impuissant, tandis qu'elle le précipitait dans une journée qu'il appréhendait depuis maintenant des semaines. Et comme ce soleil persistait au fil des minutes à monter dans le ciel, il se décida enfin à se lever malgré les protestations de ses articulations fatiguées.

Il ouvrit la seule fenêtre de sa petite prison et inspira sans plus attendre l'air frais à pleins poumons, profitant ainsi du seul semblant de liberté dont il disposait dès à présent.

Une fine brise de vent souffla dans la pièce étriquée, faisant ainsi s'envoler les quelques feuilles de papier qui étaient soigneusement posée sur le bureau.  
Mais Kuroko n'en avait que faire. Il savait que ces petits moments qui semblaient si anodins aux yeux de plusieurs personnes, représentait désormais son unique moyen d'escapade, la seule rêverie qu'on ne lui avait pas encore enlevé : il se devait donc d'en profiter un maximum tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité.

Il ferma alors les yeux et s'imagina aussitôt être loin d'ici. Où, il ne saurait le dire précisément, mais là où il était, il pouvait entendre le ruissèlement fluide d'une eau calme et peu profond où il pourrait y tremper délicatement les pieds. Des arbres se pencheraient au-dessus de lui, comme s'ils cherchaient à le toucher délicatement de leurs majestueuses feuilles.  
Sur les rives, des fleurs de lys se balanceraient au gré de la brise et des oiseaux s'amuseraient entre eux à chanter leur plus belle mélodie.

Oui il rêvait… Il rêvait d'un endroit où la tranquillité règnerait, où, au bord de l'eau, il pourrait enfin sentir l'apaisement le gagner et où la chaleur du soleil serait pour lui comme une couverture délicieuse sur son dos.  
Ici, il pourrait enfin librement décider de mener la vie dont il souhaitait : il déciderait de l'heure à laquelle il voudrait se coucher mais aussi de manger ce que bon lui semble, de faire ce dont il a envie quand il en a envie et, surtout, il pourrait choisir qui il voudrait épouser et quand il le voudrait.

Cette simple pensée lui glaça immédiatement le sang, le ramenant sur terre telle une gifle qu'on lui aurait donné en plein visage.

Oui… Ce monde était bien un rêve, un endroit qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre, ni même toucher. Et même si cette simple idée lui donnait envie de hurler, il ne pouvait que l'accepter.

* * *

Alors qu'il semblait désormais totalement plongé dans ses pensées, un bruit métallique arriva silencieusement, comme venue de loin, à ses oreilles.  
Malgré les réflexes de son corps qu'il avait tâché d'affuter au cours de sa vie, le jeune homme se retourna doucement vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son soi-disant "espace de réflexion".

Le regard froid et les yeux sans vie, il se contenta d'observer cet intrus qui, avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui, se rapprocha de lui d'un pas léger et délicat.

Le silence ne tarda pas à s'épanouir dans la pièce froide, cela étant devenue chose commune ces derniers temps.

Peut-être attendait-il qu'il dise quelque chose en premier ? Peut-être voulait-il qu'il fasse le premier pas ? Kuroko n'en savait rien et il ne voulait pas savoir : il en avait tout simplement assez de devoir sans cesse comprendre les intentions cachées de ses interlocuteurs.

-C'est le grand jour, pas vrai ? marmonna finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

Le bleuté ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il continua de le fixer d'un air passive, comme si son regard le traversait bien que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.  
Un soupire brisa cette fois-ci le silence.

-Kuroko-kun, on s'était mis d'acc-

-Non, Furihata-kun, le coupa-t-il sec, je n'ai, à aucun moment, eu mon mot à dire dans toute cette histoire.

L'homme en question, visiblement gêné à présent, passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

-Tu as eu le choix de refuser, ne joue pas ainsi les martyre…

-Etait-ce vraiment un choix ?

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son ami, le forçant ainsi à le regardait bien en face.

-Où est-ce que tu vois que j'ai eu le choix lorsque tu m'as demandé de choisir entre sauver mon pays en me mariant avec une personne qui ne souhaite que ma mort, et refuser ce compromis, annulant ainsi le seul accord de paix qu'on a tous espérer depuis des années ?

Il sentit la fureur encore une fois monter en lui, et cela comme toutes les autres fois lorsqu'il s'engageait sur ce sujet avec son coéquipier.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à qui on a demandé de sacrifier sa liberté pour cet armistice, assura ensuite son partenaire d'une voix douce mais qui semblait cacher une profonde tristesse. A moi non plus, personne ne m'a demandé si j'avais envie de t'accompagner.

-Je sais…

Oui, Kuroko savait très bien que le brun avait raison, qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été choisi afin de se rendre au palais royal et, de ce fait, risquer sa vie.  
Mais contrairement à lui, ces personnes, une fois un certain nombre d'année passée, pourront reprendre leur petite vie monotone là où ils l'avaient laissé.  
Le bleuté, lui, était condamné à y rester, à y vivre, à y mourir…

Furihata posa alors doucement une main sur ses épaules, comme si, malgré son masque naturel d'impassibilité, il avait réussi à deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

-Mais ne t'y méprend pas. Même si une autre personne avait été désigné pour s'y rendre à tes côtés, j'aurai demandé à la remplacer. Tu n'es pas seul Kuroko-kun, on a toujours été une équipe et cela restera ainsi, même une fois cette guerre finie.

Kuroko ne comprenait pas comment son bras droit pouvait se montrer aussi posé en toutes circonstances, comme si jamais rien ne l'affectait, comme si toute cette situation était normale pour lui.  
Et c'est justement durant ces quelques moments qu'il le trouvait beaucoup plus qualifié que lui dans le rôle de leader.

-Se mettre en colère contre quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas changer, c'est inutile, continua-t-il.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a rien qui ne puisse être changé, si on le désire vraiment.

Furihata haussa les épaules et Kuroko eut alors la subite envie de hurler.

-En théorie, c'est peut-être vrai, reprit-il calmement, mais maintenant tu es fiancé Kuroko-kun, et cela qu'on le veuille ou non. Il te suffit juste de trouver une façon de te débrouiller avec cela, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions. Et quoique tu en dises, tu as pris cette décision par toi-même, c'est maintenant à toi de faire en sorte de ne pas la regretter…

Sur ces mots, Furihata recula de quelques pas et déposa une liasse de feuille sur le petit bureau.

-C'est ton planning de la journée. Tâche d'être prêt avant 14h, lorsqu'on viendra te chercher.

Et il partit en refermant le battant derrière lui.

Les jambes flageolantes, Kuroko ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de se diriger en titubant vers un petit coin chaud de la pièce, à l'opposé de son lit, afin de s'y affaisser doucement.  
Il appuya ensuite avec force ses paumes sur ses paupières fermées et chuchota dans un silencieux soupire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un long moment déjà :

-Et merde…

* * *

Lorsque Furihata était revenue le chercher à l'heure indiqué, Kuroko avait cru sentir son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé.  
La moindre parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal et respirer calmement semblait désormais devenir une tâche beaucoup plus ardue qu'elle aurait dû l'être en réalité.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, il se leva calmement et fit face aux deux gardes royaux qui s'étaient à leur tour avançaient vers lui.  
Il semblait qu'ils étaient tous persuader que Kuroko tenterait, à la moindre petite occasion, de s'éclipser, que ce soit à la cour royale ou même ici, dans son propre QG.  
Cependant, il ne put se résoudre à leur en vouloir : lui-même s'étonnait de son propre calme alors que son corps tout entier semblait désespérément vouloir courir à travers la forêt afin de ne plus jamais s'arrêter.

Mais alors que la situation lui semblait enfin propice pour une évasion, le bleuté ne résista pas lorsqu'on l'attrapa fermement par les deux bras.  
Il avait peut-être donné sa parole lors de son dernier discours de respecter l'engagement promis, toutefois, ce ne fut pas cela qui le motiva à marcher sans chercher à assassiner les deux personnes qui l'empêchaient de s'échapper.  
En effet, à chaque jour qui passait, il pouvait sentir toujours plus toutes les vies humaines qui pesaient désormais sur ses épaules et ce, depuis le jour où on lui avait annoncé ce terrible ultimatum.

De surcroît, alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore trouver la force d'assumer sa décision, des mères et des enfants étaient venues le trouver en pleures afin de le remercier de son noble sacrifice.

Comment pouvait-il alors leur retirer cet espoir de paix que lui seul pouvait leur offrir ?

Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement, la situation s'était refermer autour de sa gorge avant même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte.

Alors qu'il tentait vainement de mettre de côté les innombrables pensées négatives qui envahissaient toujours plus son esprit, Kuroko fixa de ses yeux inexpressives le mur en face de lui, ne prêtant ainsi nullement attention à toutes les exclamations de bonheur que lui adressait chaque personne qui croisait sa route.

A aucun moment le bleuté se permit un seul regard en arrière, et si, à l'extérieur, il semblait maitre de ses émotions, à l'intérieur, son sang, ses os, sa chair, sa peau, tout semblait vouloir hurler.  
Néanmoins, il continua inlassablement de poser un pied devant l'autre, tout en se répétant que chaque pas qu'il faisait était dorénavant une victoire pour la rébellion, mettant ainsi toujours plus le peuple de Teiko en sécurité.

Finalement, Furihata avait raison, c'était son choix et il en était désormais fière. Et si sa décision le rendait faible aux yeux de tous, alors c'était une faiblesse avec laquelle il n'aurait jamais honte de vivre avec.

* * *

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin les quelques rayons de soleil qui dépassait de l'embrassure de la grande porte d'entrée, Kuroko regarda droit devant lui, déployant ainsi d'important effort pour se vider l'esprit.

-Je suis désolé…

La voix de Furihata l'atteignit tel un silencieux murmure. Tellement silencieux que Kuroko se demanda si tout cela n'était pas en réalité le fruit de sa propre imagination.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, Furihata-kun… Tu avais raison, j'ai fait mon choix…, déclara l'assassin d'une voix plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le concerné releva finalement la tête et le toisa de ces quelques centimètres de plus.

-Et j'ai fait le mien…

Le reste du trajet se termina dans un silence de mort pendant que Kuroko essayait de méditer et de comprendre la signification des dernières paroles prononcées par son ami.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sentit enfin la sensation de chaleur sur sa peau, Kuroko tenta d'en profitait au maximum.  
Il ignora les bourdonnements de voix derrière lui, profitant, comme si c'était la dernière fois, de la sensation de soleil sur sa peau.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la calèche royale pénétra dans la grande allé menant au QG que le brouhaha s'amplifia et que Kuroko retomba immédiatement sur terre.  
Il put de suite sentir de nombreuses paires d'yeux se posaient immédiatement sur lui, chose dont il n'avait d'ordinaire pas l'habitude et qui le mit de ce fait très mal à l'aise.

Et ce sentiment parut s'intensifier davantage lorsque le noble véhicule s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, faisant ainsi planer un malaise palpable qui sembla s'étendre à toutes les personnes autour de lui.

Furihata, d'une humeur plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé, ne semblait pas le quitter des yeux, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'il s'enfuisse ou qu'il s'évanouisse.  
Le bleuté essaya alors de lui faire comprendre d'un regard que tout irait bien : il était prêt pour ce qu'il allait venir.

Pourtant, alors que le soldat qui lui tenait le bras droit lui ordonna d'avancer, il ne put faire un seul pas.  
Plus aucun son ne sembla lui parvenir et la dure réalité qui l'attendait au-delà de cette calèche innocemment positionner en face de lui, le frappa alors de plein fouet : il allait partir et cela sans savoir si, un jour, il pourrait retrouver sa liberté.  
Sa respiration se fit, petit à petit, de plus en plus bruyante et il sentit des fourmillements dans tout son corps, perdant ensuite toute notion du temps.

-Kuroko-kun ?

La voix de Furihata parvenu soudainement à ses oreilles, lui permettant ainsi de réaliser qu'il se tenait accroupie, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, comme s'il était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Il aurait tant voulu rester ainsi, accroupie à même le sol, pourtant il savait que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour cela.  
Il s'obligea alors à se redresser lentement, rassurant ensuite son ami une nouvelle fois d'un hochement de tête, pour finalement quitter le pallier de la porte d'entrée.

Les quelques pas qui le rapprochaient inéluctablement de la calèche semblèrent aussitôt se dérouler au ralentit, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait s'était comme arrêter afin d'observer la scène.  
Désormais, le seul bruit qui parvenait aux oreilles du bleuté fut les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

Quand il arriva enfin devant l'une des portes de la calèche qui lui avait été soigneusement ouverte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Furihata.

Il avait tant de chose à lui dire mais rien qu'il ne connaissait déjà.  
Sa gorge, quant à elle, était désormais totalement nouée par la peur ou par l'émotion - il ne voyait plus la différence - et il savait très bien que, dans son état actuel, il était dans l'incapacité de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit mot.

Son bras droit dû ainsi agir pour eux deux : il s'approcha lentement vers lui et l'enlaça d'une tendre et ferme étreinte.  
Il rapprocha ensuite doucement sa bouche vers son oreille droite avant de lui chuchoter :

-Je suis désolé…

Encore une fois, Kuroko n'eut pas la chance de demander à son camarade la véritable signification de ses paroles. Se doutait-il, lui aussi, qu'il ne ressortirait pas vivant de tout cela ? Pensait-il ne plus jamais le revoir ?

Il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps sur la question lorsque l'un des deux gardes royaux s'avança vers lui et lui rappela d'un ton impatient qu'ils devaient absolument y aller.

Sans plus tarder, il sentit deux bras fermes qui le soulevèrent du sol et qui le forcèrent à monter dans l'immense véhicule avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase à l'encontre de son ami.

Tout ce qu'il put alors faire fut d'observer, impuissant, la silhouette de Furihata qui ne cessait de s'éloigner toujours plus de lui, jusqu'à n'être désormais plus qu'un simple petit point parmi tant d'autre…

* * *

Pendant les dix premières minutes de son départ précipité, Kuroko guetta anxieusement tout signes d'une attaque ennemie, mais personne ne sembla finalement les suivre.  
Il resta malgré tout à la fenêtre et cela fort longtemps après que la forêt ait été engloutit par les plaines sauvages qui bordaient le QG.

Les différents paysages qui s'offrait alors à lui eut pour mérite de le calmer un tant soit peu, pourtant, lorsqu'il remarqua après quelques minutes d'observation qu'il ne reconnaissait plus le nouveau panorama qui s'offrait généreusement à lui, il fut comme frapper par la foudre : il venait de véritablement quitter le seul foyer qui lui restait et qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert.  
Après tout, c'était là-bas qu'il avait réussi à se reconstruire, à se défendre, à se retrouver, mais c'était avant tout là-bas qu'il avait enfin réussi à retrouver une nouvelle famille qui voulait bien de lui.

Trop épuisé mentalement pour pleurer, Kuroko décida de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, essayant ainsi d'éviter tout affrontement direct avec cette horrible vérité qui s'offrait à lui.

Il tenta alors de s'endormir, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

En effet, Kuroko fut réveillé comme prévu quelques heures plus tard par le son de son propre hurlement après un épouvantable cauchemar.  
Dans ce dernier, il se voyait encore en train de courir, ses jambes se prenant dans des ronces qui s'efforçaient de lui écorcher tous le corps, tandis qu'il semblait s'enfuir à travers la forêt. Il était poursuivi par quelque chose, non par quelqu'un, dont les yeux vairons semblaient luire dans la nuit.  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courait, ni pourquoi il fuyait, mais il ne chercha plus à comprendre lorsque, d'une main géante, l'homme aux yeux hétérochromes le souleva du sol et tenta de lui arracher les yeux.

A son réveil, il comprit facilement qu'il avait dû hurlé à en perdre la voix et cela à maintes reprises : sa gorge lui brulée et respirer semblait même être devenu une torture de chaque instant.  
Pourtant personne ne vint le voir, s'assurer de sa condition ou de sa sécurité, et quoique pouvait dire Furihata, désormais, il était bel et bien seul…

* * *

Quand la calèche commença finalement à ralentir, Kuroko sut qu'il était finalement arrivé à la capitale de Teiko, Rakuzan.

Une fois les grandes portes passées, le jeune homme s'avança prudemment vers la fenêtre qui se tenait à sa droite afin d'y découvrir les magnifiques et immenses rues qui constituaient fièrement la ville.

Et Kuroko devait bien se l'avouer, il était totalement subjugué par la beauté de cette ville chatoyante, teintée de bleu et de blanc, et aux bâtisses anciennes qui ne manquait pas de cachet.  
Elle possédait en son centre un vieux château dont les tourelles de granit blanc s'élevaient avec grâce vers le ciel et qui contrastaient avec la végétation luxuriante qui semblait les entourer de leurs ronces.

Alors qu'il s'attardait sur chaque petit détail qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa principale destination, des passants commencèrent à le montrer du doigt ou, du moins, la calèche qui le transportait.  
Il s'écarta alors immédiatement de la fenêtre, comme si son simple toucher l'avait brulé.

La clameur de la foule devint très rapidement un immense cri universel, pourtant Kuroko ne se démonta pas et ne démontra, comme à son habitude, pas la moindre émotion.  
Il se contenta alors de fixer son regard dans le lointain, comme si cette foule en délire n'existait pas, et se concentra uniquement sur l'horizon qui se tintait lentement d'une lueur rouge sang.

* * *

Plus personne ne portait de blanc à son mariage. Il était en effet trop difficile de trouver un tissu de cette couleur en cette période de trouble, mais aussi beaucoup trop couteux.  
Quelle fut alors sa surprise lorsque le bleuté se retrouva devant un costume blanc immaculé qui reposait gracieusement sur le lit de la petite chambre qu'on lui avait réservé.

Lorsqu'il avait atteint les portes du château royales, les évènements s'étaient succéder les uns après les autres à une vitesse folle.

De nombreuses personnes l'avaient attendu : du personnel, qui fut immédiatement aux petits soins avec lui, et une équipe de préparation qui lui fit immédiatement réciter les très nombreuses phrases dont il avait dû inlassablement mémoriser depuis plusieurs jours.  
A cela s'ajoutait, bien évidemment, les quelques gardes royaux qui ne l'avaient toujours pas lâché d'une semelle à son plus grand malheur.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler ni même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait : on n'arrêtait pas de s'affoler autour de lui, de courir, de crier ou bien encore de lui posait d'innombrable questions dont il n'avait jamais le temps de répondre en intégralité sans être coupé par une autre question.

Le seul moment de répit qu'on lui avait permis lui avait été accordé lorsqu'on le conduisit dans une petite pièce à l'écart des regards curieux.  
Cette dernière était une chambre tout à fait ordinaire, voire même plutôt charmante, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de barreaux à sa fenêtre.

Selon l'emploi du temps dont il avait été chargé d'apprendre par cœur, il disposait désormais de deux bonnes heures pour se reposer de son long trajet, et cela avant de devoir se préparer en vue de son mariage qui se tiendrait dans la soirée.  
Le bleuté pensa alors enfin pouvoir se détendre un minimum, mais c'était avant qu'il aperçoive ce costume blanc posé innocemment sur le lit en face de lui.

Il sentit de suite ses jambes céder sous son propre poids avant de tomber silencieusement sur le sol carrelé qui fut, à son contact, glacé.

Alors qu'il resta assis là pendant la quasi-totalité des deux heures qu'on lui avait généreusement accordé, Kuroko tenta finalement de se relever, prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche.  
Celle-ci fut néanmoins engourdie par le poids qu'elle avait dû supporter jusqu'à présent, et il fallut alors au bleuté quelques minutes avant que sa circulation sanguine puisse se rétablir.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il eut réussi tant bien que mal à se redresser, que le futur marié s'assit au bord du lit à sa disposition, fixant d'un œil noir le beau costume blanc qui semblait le narguer de sa couleur immaculée.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Kuroko sursauta lorsque quelqu'un toqua délicatement à sa porte.

Un bouquet de roses rouges lui fut alors donné, sa couleur lui rappelant inexorablement celle de l'iris droit d'une certaine personne qu'il n'allait désormais plus tarder à revoir à son plus grand malheur.

Mais cela ne sembla pas surprendre Kuroko, on lui avait déjà expliqué que ce bouquet était un élément primordial aux traditions de la famille royale et que ce petit détail ne pouvait être négligé.  
En effet, la rose était, depuis maintenant plusieurs générations, l'emblème principale de la famille royale, c'est pourquoi elle était fièrement représentée sur le blason et le sceau de la monarchie de Teiko.

Pourtant, quand il eut appris ceci, le bleuté avait de suite exprimait le souhait de voir malgré tout dans son bouquet la présence d'au moins une fleur de lys.  
Toutefois, même après les nombreuses demandes qu'il avait pu tenter à leur encontre, rien ne lui fut accordé : encore une fois, son opinion n'avait guère d'importance aux yeux de la royauté, cette dernière semblant omettre que ce mariage était tout autant le sien.

Mais Kuroko n'était pas naïf, il savait pertinemment quel message on voulait lui transmettre non seulement via cette décision cruelle mais aussi par cette soi-disant « tradition familiale » qui pouvait semblait, aux yeux de tous, n'être qu'un petit geste anodin : on voulait lui faire comprendre que, désormais, il leur appartenait, que ce soit sa vie ou bien sa mort.

Oui, dorénavant, il ne décidait plus…

* * *

Tout au long de son trajet à pied, Kuroko parvint à se concentrer tant bien que mal sur les battements irréguliers de son cœur, essayant ainsi de se vider l'esprit.

Plusieurs gardes l'encadraient désormais, comme si le bleuté était un cheval prêt à s'emballer à tout moment.  
Il ne comptait néanmoins pas s'enfuir, enfin plus maintenant, mais à quoi bon le leur dire ? Il était certain qu'ici, plus personne ne le croirait jamais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua qu'il était arrivé à destination uniquement lorsqu'il aperçut la grande arche en pierre blanche qui marquait l'entrée du célèbre jardin royale.  
Cette dernière, non seulement était immense et impressionnante, mais elle était aussi tout bonnement magnifique, comme si, en la franchissant, on pénétrait dans le sublime et mystérieux jardin d'Eden.  
Pourtant, ici, ce n'était pas le paradis qui l'attendait…

Il s'arrêta alors un petit moment et inspira profondément avant d'observer, comme pour se calmer, le ciel bleu azure, si semblable à ses yeux disait-on, en espérant que cela constituait justement un heureux présage.

On lui ordonna soudainement d'avancer, le coupant net dans sa rêverie, et il s'exécuta de suite, mettant toujours un pied devant l'autre tout en gardant la tête baissée, exactement comme on le lui avait expressément stipulé.

Seulement, quand Kuroko décida néanmoins de lever la tête, il fut surpris d'observer les très nombreux regards qui se tournèrent curieusement vers lui à son arrivé.  
Le bleuté n'en connaissait néanmoins aucun, tous ces visages lui étaient totalement inconnu, et cela n'améliora en rien le peu de contrôle qu'il avait réussi à maintenir sur sa respiration.

Ils étaient tous debout, positionner de façon presque militaire, devant de nobles chaises toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres, patientant sur une immense pelouse qui semblait étinceler d'un vert émeraude comme il en avait rarement vu.

Le jeune assassin, quant à lui, se retrouvait à marcher au centre d'une longue allée en marbre blanc qui séparait cette foule en deux blocs équitables et qui le menait à l'homme qui lui apparut enfin au bout de ce long et tortueux chemin.

En effet, le jeune prince se tenait debout, au centre d'une imposante mais petite estrade, et cela dans toute sa splendeur royale.  
Il était tout simplement à couper le souffle : son costume n'était pas noir comme à l'accoutumé, mais d'un blanc lumineux. Ses épaules remplissaient parfaitement la veste qu'il portait et qui révélait un gilet blanc tout aussi immaculé qui semblait taillé pour lui et épousait ses formes à la perfection.  
Tout le reste était lui aussi d'un blanc parfait, même ses chaussures - à croire que la notion d'argent n'existait pas ici.

Et, au lieu de parait fantomatique comme le pensait l'être le bleuté lorsqu'il s'était aperçu dans un gigantesque miroir, Akashi emplissait la pièce de sa présence, tel un roi entouré de roturiers.  
Kuroko commençait tout simplement à douter sur le fait que le prince soit humain ou non, il était d'une beauté que les mots n'auraient pas su décrire.

Son regard, quant à lui, restait impassible, presque amusé, et semblait rivé sur un point invisible au fond du jardin, ne lui accordant alors, de ce fait, pas même un seul coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il ne se donna pas non plus la peine de venir à sa rencontre, mais quand le bleuté s'approcha pour lui tendre une main tremblante comme on le lui avait appris, il la prit dans la sienne avec tendresse.

Un mélange confus d'émotions se déchaina immédiatement dans sa tête.  
Pourquoi cherchait-il à se montrer prévenant ? Voulait-il que Kuroko baisse sa garde afin de mieux pouvoir le tuer à l'avenir ? Voulait-il montrer via ce simple geste innocent toute sa pitié et sa compassion ?  
Impossible à dire, ses yeux continuaient à éviter les siens avant de les poser sur le prêtre qui venait de faire son entré en face des deux futurs mariés.

-Souris, souffla néanmoins le jeune prince, tu as une grimace collée sur le visage.

Tentative d'humour ou non, au seul son de sa voix, Kuroko senti toutes sortes d'émotions désagréables l'envahirent, comme la peur mais aussi du désir, ce qu'il refoula immédiatement à l'intérieur de lui.  
Heureusement, il n'en démontra rien, gardant son masque d'impassibilité -ou sa grimace selon certains dires- et reposa immédiatement son attention sur le vieil homme qui prit subitement la parole.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je suis heureux de vous recevoir aujourd'hui afin de célébrer le mariage de notre jeune empereur ici présent et qui va, je l'espère, constituer le premier pilier vers le royaume de paix dont nous avons tous tellement rêvé.

Ces simples petits mots alignés innocemment les uns derrière les autres semblèrent frapper Kuroko en plein visage : le prêtre lui-même ne considérait pas ce mariage comme le sien, même ce jour qui constituait pourtant un évènement important dans sa vie lui avaient été enlevé.

Le reste du monde lui parut alors très loin.  
Sa réalité ne se résumait désormais plus qu'à ce ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête, à ces parfaits inconnus qui l'entouraient dans un silence religieux, à cet homme qui lisait tranquillement son discours sur les bienfaits du mariage, et à cette personne aux cheveux ardents qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui semblait ne lui portait aucune espèce d'importance.

Il comprit ainsi la réelle conséquence qu'entrainait son sacrifice : non pas que sa décision lui coutait uniquement sa liberté, non, elle lui coutait bien plus : sa propre vie.

Alors, Kuroko s'accrocha au seul souhait qu'il lui tenait réellement cœur : celui d'un royaume en paix où, finalement, ses habitants connaitraient enfin ce que signifie réellement l'expression « faire des choix ».  
Peut-être avait-il perdu cette faculté désormais, mais si cela revenait à donner cette possibilité à un plus grand nombre, son sacrifice ne prenait-il pas un tout autre sens ?

A cette pensée, le bleuté serra d'autant plus fort le bouquet de roses qu'il tenait soigneusement entre les mains.  
Il les contempla un long moment et dut admettre qu'elles étaient magnifiques, d'un rouge qui était nullement comparable aux autres fleurs qui tentaient vainement d'égaler sa beauté.  
Pourtant, cette autre fleur qui pouvait sembler banale et insignifiante à côté, continuait de prôner dans un coin de son cœur : le lys, et, en ce jour si important, il aurait tout donner pour les avoirs à ses côtés…

* * *

Il avait l'impression que des heures interminables passaient pendant le long discours du prêtre lorsque, soudain, des épines provenant de son bouquet se plantèrent dans les deux paumes de ses mains.

Le bleuté était pourtant persuadé que la personne qui lui avait remis ces fleurs lui avait assuré qu'il les avait toutes enlevées, pourtant, le sang sur ses mains qu'il tentait inutilement de cacher lui prouva encore une fois qu'ici aussi, il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Il eut alors toutes les peines du monde à maintenir son visage inexpressif face à cette douleur qui devenait de plus en plus lancinante.  
Et, tout comme le sang coulait de ses mains, des larmes semblaient elles aussi vouloir se répandre le long de ses pâles joues.  
Kuroko eut alors peur de perdre pied tandis que ses mains et ses jambes se mirent à trembler, toutefois ceci eut pour seul mérite de lui faire reprendre aussitôt ses esprits, ce qui, finalement, fut une bonne chance.

En effet, il vit subitement la bouche du prêtre former le nom de « Kuroko Tetsuya », pourtant il ne l'entendit pas : ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son cœur tambourinaient trop fort pour cela.  
Il prit néanmoins une discrète et dernière grande inspiration, en espérant au passage qu'une bouffé de courage puisse se mêler à l'air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons.

Il se tourna ensuite, comme le veut le protocole, vers le jeune homme avec qui il n'allait pas tarder à prêter serment afin de lier sa vie à jamais avec la sienne.  
D'un geste identique, le prince, qui lui faisait fièrement face, fit de même et lui dédaigna enfin pour la première fois de la journée un regard.

Ces yeux vairons… Les femmes devaient en être folles, Kuroko en était certain, et pourtant c'était lui qui se tenait ici, sur cette estrade, prêt à se marier avec l'homme pour qui il s'était entrainé corps et âme à tuer.

Son regard était si intense que le bleuté en oublia presque de respirer, et quand ses yeux croisèrent véritablement les siens, Kuroko remarqua qu'il l'étudiait avec une intensité qui lui colla aussitôt une boule au ventre. Ils n'étaient ni hostile, ni accueillant : son regard semblait uniquement le juger comme une énigme, comme un problème à résoudre.

Soudain, comme sorti de nulle part, un homme aux cheveux émeraudes émergea de la foule pour se retrouver aux côtés d'Akashi. Il portait d'élégantes lunettes et un costume tout aussi raffiné qui semblait, tout comme le sien, hors de prix.  
Et, rien qu'en observant sa manière de se déplacer avec une grâce et une aisance naturelle, Kuroko comprit qu'il s'agissait du célèbre bras droit du prince.

Il tendit justement à ce dernier une bague qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa valeur inestimable, avant d'en remettre une autre qui lui était tout aussi identique au bleuté.  
Tout ce que put faire Kuroko en cet instant fut alors de la contempler, essayant ainsi de donner un sens à tout cela, comme si elle allait, à tout moment, répondre à toutes ses interrogations, à tous ses doutes.

Akashi se pencha sans plus attendre vers le plus petit avant de lui prendre doucement la main gauche. Pendant une seconde, Kuroko ressentit une telle fureur qu'il fut tenté de le frapper mais la voix du prêtre qui s'éleva aussitôt l'en empêcha, lui rappelant notamment le pourquoi de sa présence.

\- Akashi Seijuro et Kuroko Tetsuya, vous avez écouté la parole de Dieu qui révèle la grandeur de l'amour humain et du mariage. Vous allez désormais vous engager l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ?

Kuroko eut envie de hurler que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il ne connaissait même pas le garçon en face de lui, que les seuls mots qu'ils ont échangés ensemble n'étaient que des pures menaces de mort.

Il lança alors un regard paniqué aux spectateurs mais ne retrouva que des visages souriants levés vers lui.  
L'enthousiasme avec lequel tout le monde se liaient à cette mascarade ne fit alors qu'empirer son anxiété toujours plus grandissante.

Néanmoins, le bleuté s'exécuta sans protester : il ouvrit la bouche au moment où il devait le faire et prononça les mots appropriés qui correspondaient à son rôle.

-En fin de compte, je ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces gens, pensa-t-il devant l'obéissance aveugle dont il faisait preuve.

Le prêtre, inconscient de l'immense désarroi dont le bleuté était victime, continua la cérémonie de sa voix portante :

-En vous engageant dans la voie du mariage, vous vous promettez amour mutuel et respect. Est-ce pour toute votre vie ?

Encore une fois, le bleuté répondit mot pour mot ce qu'on lui avait appris, tel un parfait pantin.  
Sa voix, néanmoins, continuait malgré lui de trembler tandis qu'il enviait Akashi dont la voix ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.  
En effet, ce dernier continuait d'aborder ce même ton froid et neutre, comme s'il était étranger à ce mariage, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une simple procédure de formalité.

Très vite, les échanges de consentements furent ensuite réalisés mais, du point de vue du jeune assassin, chaque phrase qu'il prononça ou entendit sonnait faux à ses oreilles, telle une mélodie qui s'efforçait en boucle de bercer tout le monde dans une belle et douce illusion.  
Oui, ce n'était à ses yeux que de parfaites phrases apprises par cœur où l'on ne retrouvait aucune once de sincérité.

Pour autant, quand Kuroko reçut le signal tant attendu de la part du prêtre, il fit glissé lentement l'alliance de ses mains tremblantes pour la placer autour de l'annulaire que lui présentait son désormais "très cher" mari.  
Il devait se l'avouer, il manqua plus d'une fois de la faire tomber, et cela à maintes reprises. Pourtant, une fois cette étape passée, le rouquin l'imita sans plus attendre et cela avec une grande facilité.

Sur sa peau, l'alliance sembla, tel un corps étranger, se resserrer autour de son doigt, tel une corde qu'on lui passerait autour du cou et qu'on aurait serré trop fort.

Sans plus attendre, le prêtre les déclara aussitôt mari et femme sous les applaudissements assourdissants des invités.  
Akashi n'essaya alors pas de l'embrasser, pas même sur la joue, et Kuroko lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant pour cela : il ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporté à l'heure actuel.

La foule se mit ensuite à hurler d'autant plus fort, laissant ainsi éclater sa joie.  
Après tout, pour elle comme pour tous les autres, cette cérémonie n'était qu'un moyen de maintenir la paix et la cohésion entre le peuple et la royauté et par ces anneaux qui les liait à présent jusqu'à la mort, le premier pilier venait d'être enfin déposé : la paix semblait désormais à portée de main.

Au final, personne ne s'était interposer pour empêcher ce mariage grotesque et qui, pour Kuroko, ne ressemblait désormais plus qu'à une sentence de mise à mort publique.

* * *

Après la cérémonie, tout le monde descendit plus loin dans l'immense jardin où de longues tables offraient des verres de vin ou autre alcool dont Kuroko méconnaissait totalement l'existence.  
Beaucoup de lumière éclairaient, pour cette occasion, le magnifique jardin en proie à la nuit qui faisait petit à petit son entrée, lui donnant ainsi un aspect presque irréaliste.

Pour faire bonne figure, Akashi posa une main sur le bas du dos du bleuté, et cela avec tendresse, avant de l'entrainer un peu plus loin au fond de l'impressionnant décor qui l'entourait.  
Ils effectuèrent alors un long tour de pièce et acceptèrent les nombreuses félicitations qu'on s'empressa de leur adresser à leur approche.

Pourtant, à chaque fois que le jeune assassin voulait prendre la parole afin d'exprimer ses remerciements, un regard glacial de la part de son cher mari le coupa net dans son élan, renonçant ainsi à se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire.

Il décida alors de reporter son attention sur le décor féérique qui l'entourait : le ciel azure avait désormais laissait sa place à un ciel nocturne où les étoiles scintillaient de la même façon qu'elle le faisait chez son ancien « chez lui ».  
Toutefois, il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière pour permettre au bleuté de les admirer convenablement.

Des musiciens, eux, jouaient de leurs plus beaux instruments une calme mélodie qui réussit le miracle de le détendre. Des notes de violon et de piano semblaient flotter autour de lui, douces et rêveuses, et, à leur écoute, ses épaules semblèrent se relâchèrent à leur tour.

De grandes tables traditionnelles venaient désormais d'être installées de manière à ce que chacun puisse manger, boire et s'amuser dans le confort le plus total.  
Sur ces tables étaient étalées des mets raffinés, plus extraordinaires les uns des autres. D'immense plateaux contenant eux aussi de la nourriture circulait entre les convives, portaient par d'élégants majordomes et servantes.

Kuroko, dont l'estomac était noué par l'inquiétude depuis plusieurs jours, s'aperçut qu'il était désormais affamé.  
Seulement, il ne tenta pas immédiatement d'approcher ces vastes tables napées. En effet, Akashi, dont les yeux trahissaient sa perplexité, semblait l'étudier du coin de l'œil, tentant de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait pour peut-être mieux l'en empêcher.

Néanmoins, après quelques minutes d'hésitations, Kuroko l'ignora et s'approcha d'une première table qui proposait une vingtaine de plats différents, tous aussi succulent les uns que les autres.

Pourtant, le bleuté ne put alors s'empêcher face à un tel festin de penser aux enfants squelettiques qu'il lui avait été donné de voir dans tout Teiko lors de ces missions d'observations.  
Les rebelles avaient tenté à maintes reprises de les aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais, pour la majorité des cas, ils n'avaient rien pu leur offrir de plus que la misère qui les rendait alors trop faibles pour survivre.

Ici, on semblait même vomir de plaisir dans une pièce réservée à cet usage et cela afin de mieux pouvoir manger par la suite. Ce simple état des faits coupa instantanément l'appétit au bleuté.

Ce dernier, dont la résolution fut alors balayée, retourna alors aux côtés de son compagnon sans jamais dédaignait lui adresser un regard.

A la place, il le reporta sur un vaste coin du jardin qui venait de faire office de piste de danse, de scènes pour les spectacles que leur offraient jongleurs et cracheurs de feu, et de lieu de rencontre pour les invités aux costumes les plus flamboyants et qui semblaient dès lors profiter de cette occasion pour étaler et se vanter de leur richesse personnelle.

Des visages et des noms continuèrent toute la soirée de défiler sous les yeux du jeune marié qui semblait toujours plus perdu dans ce monde superficiel de lumière et de richesse : il ne venait pas d'ici et ne voulait en aucun cas en faire partie. Mais avait-il le choix désormais ?

Par une pression plus forte dans son dos de la part de son "cher et tendre", Kuroko fit un effort de se sociabiliser, sachant très bien que c'était loin d'être sa tasse de thé. Tout le monde désirait en effet lui adresser la parole et Kuroko d'eut alors faire d'autant plus attention à chaque mot qu'il prononça, lui pompant petit à petit le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Ils parlèrent de la fête, de l'ambiance, de la nourriture, que de sujet qui se voulait divertissant et innocent mais qui ne respirer que la superficialité et l'arrogance.  
Kuroko fit semblant d'être ravi, comblé de bonheur, alors qu'en réalité il n'éprouvait que de la réversion face à cette fête et à ces personnes qui vivaient loin de la douloureuse réalité qui sévissait en dehors de ces murs...

* * *

Après mainte et maintes poigné de main, enchainant les louanges et compliments interminables, un silence de mort s'installa, tel un coup de vent glacial, stoppant net tout conversation, quelle qu'elle soit. Même le piano qui venait pourtant d'entamer l'une de ses nombreuses partitions s'arrêta aussitôt.

Intrigué malgré lui, Kuroko tourna finalement la tête là où convergeait tous les regards, avant d'apercevoir sur la même estrade où il se tenait auparavant, Masaomi Akashi.  
Ce dernier était enveloppé dans un costume noir et doré, taillé spécialement pour lui.  
Kuroko n'en doutait pas une seule seconde : cet élégant costume avait pour seul et véritable but de rabaisser toute personne qui porterait son regard sur lui.

Le sang du jeune bleuté ne fit alors qu'un tour lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son dès à présent « beau-père » et que celui-ci se tourna vers lui, entamant quelques pas en sa direction.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici, cher père ? dit soudainement et contre tout attente le prince, coupant ainsi son père dans son élan d'approcher davantage.

Kuroko remarqua de suite une once de méfiance dans sa voix, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter encore plus sur le sort qu'on lui réservait dès à présent qu'il était lié à la famille royale.

-Quel horrible père serais-je pour ne pas venir féliciter en personne mon fils qui vient à peine de se marier ?

Tout comme celle de son fils, sa voix était glaciale, dénué de tout amour paternel ou de fierté.

Ils se serrèrent néanmoins la main d'un geste peut être trop professionnel pour l'occasion, mais le bleuté avait d'autres problèmes en tête pour y faire davantage attention.

Etait-il venu l'humilier une nouvelle fois ? Ou bien venait-il l'achever mentalement voire physiquement devant tout le monde ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de penser outre mesure sur ces hypothèses qui devenaient toujours plus délirantes, lorsque le roi s'avança dans sa direction pour l'étreindre dans ses bras.

Plus que de la peur, du dégout fut visible sur son visage, ce qu'il tenta en vain de cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait.  
Il hésita à couper court à cette mascarade familiale mais il fut vite enveloppé dans des effluves de rose et de sang, ce qui le pétrifia dès lors sur place.

Quand finalement le plus âgé décida de le repousser tout en enfonçant brièvement ses doigts dans l'épaule de son gendre, Kuroko ne put formuler le moindre mot ou geste à son encontre.

-Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille, mon cher Kuroko.

Encore une fois, ces quelques mots dissimulaient un sens caché : en utilisant son désormais ancien nom de famille, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le considérait pas comme l'un des siens, qu'il ne ferait jamais parti de sa soi-disant famille.  
En ce sens, cela ne le dérangea pas plus que nécessaire, le sentiment était réciproque.

-Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et cela tant que tu vivras, finit-il avec un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres et qui n'avait rien de forcé.

Ici, le message était parfaitement clair, nullement besoin d'interprétation. Pourtant, seul lui semblait comprendre ce que cachaient réellement ses paroles mielleuses à vomir car tous les invités les regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'ils venaient d'avoir l'honneur d'assister à la naissance d'une belle et nouvelle relation d'affection familiale.

Alors que Kuroko s'apprêta à lui répondre, une main saisit la sienne dans un mouvement brusque et violent malgré la douceur et la chaleur qui en émaner.  
Kuroko se tourna alors vers Akashi qui continua de juger son père du regard.

Le bleuté en était sûr, derrière ce long silence gênant et ces regards remplis de sous-entendus, une conversation silencieuse se tenait entre eux.  
Il aurait maintenant tout donner pour être loin d'ici, échapper à cette main qui serrait la sienne avec une tendresse bien dissimulée dont il doutait désormais l'existence.

Avant même qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose pour stopper cette atmosphère pesante, la voix d'Akashi résonna dans le majestueux jardin :

-Nous partons, déclara-t-il subitement.

Et, ni une ni deux, sans qu'il n'ait eut à donner son avis, Kuroko fut trainer vers la sortie du jardin royal.

Ils étaient les premiers à prendre congé, ce qui, bien évidemment, en étonna plus d'un. Cela leur valu notamment de nombreux sifflements incessants, ces derniers provenant, pour la plupart, de plusieurs personnes ivres dans l'assistance.  
Parmi les railleries, une attira immédiatement son attention :

-Il y en a un qui est pressé de voir ce qu'il y a sous ce beau costume blanc !

Les joues de Kuroko s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Il eut de suite la subite envie de redescendre les quelques marches qu'il avait gravi pour aller donner, à tous, des coups qu'ils méritaient amplement.

Pourtant, malgré la stupidité de leurs propos, le bleuté savait au plus profond de lui qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement tors : Akashi restait, malgré son statut princier, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans et, ce soir, c'était sa nuit de noce.

Non, Kuroko n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'il allait le ramenait chez lui seulement pour jouer au Shōgi toute la soirée.  
De plus que ce genre de proposition aguicheuse n'était pas totalement inconnu aux oreilles du bleuté lorsqu'il repensa à leur première rencontre.

* * *

Une fois sorti du grand jardin d'où l'on pouvait encore entendre le son des violons, Kuroko se perdit vite dans un dédalle infinis de couloir et d'escaliers.  
Pourtant, plus les couloirs devenaient somptueux, plus il pouvait compter dans sa tête le nombre de pas qu'il restait avant d'atteindre les quartiers privés du prince.

La panique envahissait une fois de plus le jeune homme qui n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie : s'enfuir, et cela pour aller n'importe où, mais pas ici.

Il resta alors pétrifié sur place quelques secondes, les yeux braqués sur l'homme qui continuait de lui tenir la main comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.  
Et alors qu'il cherchait tant bien que mal une solution de repli, il s'efforça de se vider la tête de toutes pensées négatives, avant de se reconcentrer uniquement sur le fait de poser un pied devant l'autre.

Il se remit ensuite, d'une démarche presque mécanique, de nouveau en route et lorsqu'il fut présenté devant une grande porte au bout d'un silencieux et solitaire couloir où figurait de magnifiques ornements dorés, Kuroko comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Akashi, tel un gentleman, ouvrit la porte devant lui avant de la lui tenir et de le laisser ainsi pénétrer le premier dans l'immense chambre qui se présentait à lui.  
Le bleuté s'obligea alors à franchir, avec un sentiment de réticence évident, le seuil de la porte à pas de loup.

Lorsqu'il parvenu finalement, sans se retourner et cela presque à l'aveuglette, au centre de la chambre, le bruit du battant se referma derrière lui et retentit dans la pièce déserte de toute lumière.

Un silence pesant s'installa dès lors et, par l'absence de bruit de pas dans son dos, Kuroko remarqua à son plus grand enchantement, que son cher mari ne s'était pas donné la peine de le suivre.

Soulagé, le jeune homme soupira avant de se concentrer sur le paysage qui lui faisait face.  
Malheureusement, il faisait un peu trop noire pour pouvoir admirer quoi que ce soit, mais le fastueux décor qui s'offrait néanmoins à lui, lui fit immédiatement écarquillait les yeux.

La pièce était tout simplement à couper le souffle : tout n'était qu'or et argent sur un fond vermeil qui était agrémenté de tableaux splendides.

Un magnifique lustre en cristal était accroché au plafond et, de ses plus beaux cristaux, illumina d'une faible lumière la pièce grâce à la lune qui s'y reflétait.

Kuroko entama alors un petit tour de pièce discret, rechignant toujours à faire du bruit.

Soudain, quelque chose sembla attirer son attention. Il s'approcha dès lors, d'un pas silencieux, d'un tableau soigneusement disposé en évidence au-dessus d'un imposant bureau en bois massif blanc.

Quand il tenta de s'y approcher, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un portrait représentant une jeune femme aux traits fins.  
Elle était tout simplement sublime, d'une telle beauté que son caractère naturel sembla alors être discutable. Un sourire angélique était visible sur son visage tandis que ses yeux respiraient la bienveillance et la générosité. Ses cheveux étaient écarlates et tombaient en cascades sur ses frêles épaules, lui donnant ainsi comme un air féérique.

Alors que le jeune homme se permit d'admirer davantage la beauté du tableau, il sentit, sans en savoir la raison, ses mains devenir subitement moites tandis qu'un violent frisson le parcouru.  
A cela s'ajouta soudainement une sensation déplaisante qui lui chatouilla la nuque alors que son instinct, quant à lui, lui hurlait de s'enfuir sans plus tarder.

Il fit alors aussitôt volte-face, tous les sens en alerte, et balaya immédiatement la chambre de son regard perçant. Pourtant, cette dernière resta indéniablement vide et impeccable.

Finalement, lorsque tout lui parut en ordre et que le jeune assassin ne perçut plus le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect, il se retourna de nouveau en direction du mystérieux tableau qui avait tant attirer son attention.

Et c'est alors qu'il les vit…

Oui, ces magnifiques yeux hétérochromes qui brillaient à la lueur de la nuit, exactement comme dans son rêve, ce qui lui valut immédiatement un autre long et froid frisson dans le dos pendant qu'aucun des deux ne dédaigna faire le moindre geste.

Grâce aux rayons de la lune, il réussit finalement à apercevoir les traits de la personne qui lui faisait fièrement face. Ces derniers affichaient une émotion que le jeune assassin eut lui-même du mal à déchiffrer. Du désir ? Du désespoir ?

Mais alors que Kuroko avait son nom sur le bout des lèvres, des doigts se refermèrent froidement autour de sa gorge, lui empêchant alors de respirer.

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plus que la fin vous a surprise (malgré qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose finalement) !  
Je suis désolée si ce chapitre peut sembler pour certains pas aussi bien rédigé que d'habitude : avec mes examens j'ai vraiment eu très peu de temps pour moi et je voulais vraiment poster quelque chose afin que vous n'ayez pas à patienter deux mois non plus.

En tout cas, j'ai toujours autant de mal à écrire les chapitres de cette fiction ! J'ai tellement envie que tout soit parfait ! De plus qu'elle n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire !  
Bon, niveau faute d'orthographe c'est pas encore ça apparemment, mais j'espère surtout que le style d'écriture et l'intrigue continuent à vous satisfaire !

Sinon, j'hésite à faire passer ou non ma fiction au rating M en prévision de ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres. Surtout qu'une amie m'a mise au défi d'écrire un lemon… Pas sûr que j'en sois capable, enfin tout dépendra de vos réactions et de vos demandes (ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous, mes petits lecteurs chéris !).

Je pense aussi, à l'avenir, faire un omake de ce chapitre mais du point de vue de Akashi (vu que ce chapitre-là était uniquement du point de vue de Kuroko, d'où l'absence de description sur notre petit bleuté), et je suis presque sûr qu'il pourrait en surprendre plus d'un !  
Enfin, je verrai bien le moment venu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question.

N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner vos impressions mais aussi vos hypothèses concernant les évènements qui vont suivre ou bien encore sur ce que vous aimeriez y voir figurer à l'avenir !

Voilà, je voudrais juste encore rajouter que je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement que prévu et cela parce que au moment où je poste ce chapitre, j'entame ma semaine de révision, c'est-à-dire ma dernière semaine avant mes deux semaines d'examen qui suivront à la suite.  
Je ne pourrais alors donner aucune nouvelle pendant trois semaines, mais, rassurez-vous, si je réussi à avoir mon année sans passer par le rattrapage (prions s'il vous plait !) je vous promets de poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, voire dans la semaine même de l'annonce des résultats !

En plus, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idée pour le prochain chapitre et je suis plutôt impatiente (pour changer) de l'écrire ! Je précise tout de même qu'il **risque** d'être plus court qu'à l'accoutumé et que, normalement, le plan d'Akashi va enfin être dévoilé !  
Et oui, je vous mets bien l'eau à la bouche avant de m'éclipser !

Alors, à bientôt j'espère !  
 **Tetsuna**.


End file.
